WereWolf Girls
by Serenity Kills
Summary: What would happen if Bella turned into a wolf before Sam and his pack? And she had a pack of her own? Then both packs imprint? Better when you read it! STRICTLY TEAM JACOB! NOW EDITING!
1. The Change

**Oh. My. God. Holy crap. I started reading my old story and I was like Wow.. I wrote this? Seriously. My real writing is way better.. So.. I'm going to edit this stuff.. **

**Wow. I even forgot the disclaimer. Epic fail for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

'Phased Thoughts'

_**Flashbacks**_

**Date Edited: 2/6/11  
Edited Version Published: 2/7/11 **

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: The Change

Bella's POV

Oh my god. How can this be happening to me? I use to have the perfect life. Now I find out my whole life has been a lie? Charlie Swan, the man I called father, wasn't my real dad. Renee Swan, the woman I called mother, wasn't my real mother. As soon I found out about these lies, strange things have been happening to me. Like, for example, I acquired a six pack -I was shocked. I've never worked out my whole life-, I have the highest fever in history, I grew five inches; I'm 6'2 now. Then, I stumbled into this ancient book that laid behind the dresser in my father's room. It was an old family tree from about seventeen ninety eight. It showed a woman, who looked exact like me- just older, and her husband-I guessed- hugging. The man was about two inches taller than her and named William Taylor. Taylor was a Quilete last name, I immediately noted.

As I flipped through the pages, every other ten years new people flew into the book. The last page-that was dated September 13th, 1987-, held a baby picture-that was me- and a happy couple that looked about twenty-five. The woman had dark brown hair that was below her breast line, black eyes that stared into your soul, and a fragile looking figure. The male, on the other hand, was a different story. He was way taller than the woman, had baby blue eyes that showed bravery, mature-ness, and coldness. His black hair fell over his left eye as he stared at the camera.

"Who are these people?" I whispered to myself. "Are these my real parents? No.. they couldn't be. Could they?"

Shaking my head, I remembered Jacob and I were suppose to hang out at First Beach. I just had this weird feeling I wasn't suppose to go anywhere near him, so I went along with it. I put my right hand in my front pocket of my pants and grabbed my Verizon black Razor from it. Opening the phone quickly, I dialed the numbers I knew like the back of my hand.

"Hello?" an exhausted Jacob Black answered.

"Jacob?" I tried to sound happy, but I still have that one thing stuck in my mind. That couple.. Are they my real parents? Or just friends of my real parents?

"Bells! Is that you?" Jake yelled in my ear. I winced at his loudness.

"Yes Jake it's me. Sorry for calling this early," I glanced at my clock before I replied. It read 8:00 a.m. "but I had to call and tell you I can't come over. I feel horrible. I think I got sick, ugh."

"Oh." I sensed his sadness. "Okay, Bells. I hope you get better. If you get better before Tuesday, on Tuesday want to come to First Beach with me and a couple of friends? You'll have fun, I swear. If you don't, I give you promise to say hanging out with juniors sucks."

I chuckled. Jake, He could always make me laugh. He could probably even cheer up the saddest person in the world with his jokes-or his laugh. Oh his laugh. It rumbles from his chest and sounds so husky, it could make any girl melt within the first three seconds. "I'll try to get better before Tuesday, okay Jake? And if I do, you better get ready to hear 'Juniors suck' okay? Haha, bye Jake."

I slammed shut the phone and collapsed on my bed. Staring at the plain white ceiling, I slowly lost conscious.

x X x X With Jacob x X x X  
Jacob POV

I laughed as I hung up with Bella. God, she was gorgeous. Even if she was still sick, I bet she'd still look beautiful. That Cullen.. he was stupid to break up with her and leave. At first, when I heard he left, I thought he got Bella pregnant and left because he didn't want anything to deal with the child. She came running to me and cried as she said "He's gone." under her breath. That Bella, that horrible Bella, I hated. It showed how ugly she was, it just showed an empty shell of the strong, brave, kind-hearted, smart Bella. When it came down to the bad Bella, I hated it. She wasn't herself.

Sighing to myself, I picked up my phone and started making new plans for today. Plans that didn't involve my Bella in them.

X x X x Exit Jacob POV, Enter Bella POV x X x X  
Time: 7:00

I slowly gained consciousness and looked around. I shivered slightly, from the lack of heat from my blanket. I brought my blanket closer to me and hugged it. I glanced around and found the source of coldness, it was the window. I dragged my blanket and walked on the wooden floor- cursing it in my mind for being so freakin' cold- and closed the window. I hugged the blanket once again, feeling even colder than I was before. Suddenly, I felt eyes staring at me. Looking back hesitantly, I saw my ex-boyfriend standing there, love-struck in his eyes. My eyebrows raised at seeing him. Walking closer, I peered at him to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Sadly I wasn't.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing at my tired eyes.

"I had to see you Bella. I just had to tell you my excellent news. Will you let me tell you?" Edward Cullen asked, quite sincerely if you ask me.

"YOU STUPID VAMPIRE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M DOING BETTER WITHOUT YOU! WAS ME BEING THIS HAPPY REALLY THAT BAD FOR YOU? EDWARD, YOUR SUCH A DICK! GO BACK TO FREAKIN' ALASKA AND GO SNUGGLE WITH YOUR LITTLE TANYA! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! DON'T EVER COME BACK, YOU STALKER!" I yelled at him. Seriously, would you blame me?

Out of no where, I began vibrating. I covered my shivering hands, thinking I was just shaking because I was cold. I glared at Edward with my brown eyes. Of course, I use to like him, but after telling his family to come with him when he left and leave me alone at Forks High school? I couldn't stand him. Just because Jasper freaked out when I bled at my eighteen birthday party opening a gift. It wasn't that major, anyway. Jasper didn't mean it. But no, Edward had to make a big deal out of it and flee Washington and towards Alaska to another vampire family, dragging Alice, Jasper, Rosaline, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle with him.

"B-B-But Bella. I-I-I'm here to tell y-y-ou I'm staying. Forever. My family is moving back to. Bella, we could get back together. We could go back to our perfect lives. Bella, come back. Please. I'm begging you, I'm even on my knees," True to his word, Edward was on his knees. "begging you to come back with me. I know what mistakes I made and I'm willing to fix them again, just to be with you. Please, Bella. I've been dying to see you. I came the distance to come back with you, I just need an answer. Please. At least give me that."

I bit my lip, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry Edward. We weren't meant to be, just like you said. I hope we could be friends."

Edward didn't reply, he just continued to stare at my shaking figure. "No.. She can't.."

"What?" I shouted at him. "What can't I be?"

He didn't answer.

"EDWARD! WHAT AM CAN'T I BE?" I screamed at him.

"A.. werewolf."

I gasped, not in shock-but in pain. The shaking became more violent. Instead of just my hands, it spread through out my body like a wild fire. Then, the pain stopped. I stared in Edward's amber eyes as they slowly turned an empty void black color- the color his eyes turn when he's angry. Whimpering, I ran out my window. Since Quileute meant wolf, would La Push have any information on me being a wolf?

* * *

**Omg. That felt soooo much better to right. Like seriously. It's still kind of short, but at least the grammar and spelling is way better. Plus, there is more detail about the story and reeling you in, right? Well, toodles. **

**PS: I know I crammed everything together the first time, but this time I'm stretching out ALL the details. 'Mmk?**

**Review?**


	2. Explaining

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed for the edited chapter.. Ehem. Lemme start the edit for Chapter Two now..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Talking."

_'Thoughts,'_

'Phased Thoughts'

_**Flashbacks**_

**Date Edited: 2/11/11  
Edited Version Published: 2/11/11**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Explaining

Time-Skip- Ten minutes  
Location: La Push Elder's Place  
Normal POV

Bella's werewolf feet hit the tiled floor as she ran to the main room. Her pointy ears were close to her head, her snout sniffing the Elder's scents, and her eyes shifting from left to right for any signs of people coming her way. When she was met with a large door, she used her head to push the door. The door opened with a loud _creak_ noise. When the sounds of her nails hit the floor four pairs of eyes focused on her. Bella stared back.

"What is a wolf doing in this room? I thought security was patrolling around the place." One of the Elders said.

"Hm," hummed one of the Elders. "What if it wasn't a wolf? What if it's actually a werewolf?"

"Billy, what kind of thing possessed you to think something that foolish?" snorted the first Elder.

Billy Black, one of the Elders of La Push, was Jacob Black's dad. He sat in a wheel chair for half of his life; due to a horrible car accident when he was twenty-one. His tan face spotted wrinkles on his forehead, bags under his eyes, and high cheek bones. If you looked closely into his black eyes, you could swear he looked into your soul.

"Well, old Quil, it has a unique fur color. Also, there haven't been any wild wolves in La Push for over one-hundred years." Billy replied.

Old Quil, the first Elder, was Quil Ateara's grand-father. He had long white hair, that he usually kept in a low-ponytail, and had old glasses placed on his nose. He always had present a frown on his face; making more wrinkles appear on his face.

"True," He sighed. "Can you phase back, human?"

Bella nodded her head no. After this, Billy said, "Think of stuff that calls you down. Sunsets, water, any thing. While your doing that, think of how you look when your human. After that, you should phase back."

Bella nodded. She closed her eyes and started thinking of things. Rainbows, flowers, etc. Nothing worked. She growled mentally. She concentrated harder. She began thinking of Jacob. His long black hair flowing down his shoulder, onyx colored eyes staring intently at her, his pearly white teeth smiling at her-his right dimple showing, and his expression care-free. A few seconds later, she felt a shimmer overcome her body and she opened her eyes. She raised her hands and two arms appeared in her vision. She moved her fingers: ten fingers moved. She glanced up and saw Billy's and Old Quil's cheeks a furious red. She cocked an eyebrow at them.

She looked down at herself and put two-and-two together. She was stark naked. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and moved her arms to block her chest and private part. Her voice cracked as she said, "Um.. Do you have clothes I can borrow? I guess mine some how exploded when I changed into.. that."

Billy cleared his throat but his blush was still present. "Uh.. S-S-Sure. Lem-m-m-e go to the gu-est room."

Bella smiled. "Thanks Billy,"

Billy nodded and slowly wheeled himself out of the room, quite quickly. Old Quil coughed and asked, "How'd you turn into a werewolf?"

"I don't know," confessed Bella. "I was just in my room with Edward Cullen, words were exchanged, next second I was vibrated uncontrollably and I turned into a fur-ball."

Old Quil nodded. "Of course. With Edward Cullen being a vampire," He paused when he saw Bella's mouth open in shock. "yes, I knew about Edward Cullen being a vampire. The Cullens and La Push have a treaty. They can't feed on humans in La Push and we promised we won't step on their land when they are present. I think for about over a thousand years we've held that treaty. Who knows, with a mind like mine you forget easily. Anyway, vampires activate this gene in you-that's the werewolf part, obviously- and it reacts when you feel like you are being threatened by said vampire. Usually, only males turn, but strangely you have turned into a werewolf. It's impossible, but I'm fascinated to know why you change. Child, what are your parent's names?"

Bella bit her lip. "I don't know, really. I live with Charlie Swan, but I recently found out he wasn't my father. But, I found this old plain black family album in back of his dresser."

"Hm," thought Old Quil. "Do you remember the last family's name you saw?"

"Um.. It was Elizabeth Taylor-Uley and Joshua Uley, why?" Bella asked.

"Child, that is your mother and father." He said.

At that precise moment, Billy chose to come in with a white t-shirt and black shorts. "Here you go, Bella."

"Thanks Billy," she thanked him.

"Your welcome," He said back.

"Anyway, are you sure? Are you sure their my parents?" questioned Bella.

"Yes." nodded Old Quil. "They are. Your mother, sadly, died in a car accident and your father somehow disappeared. No ones heard from him for fifteen years, we've declared he's dead."

"Oh." Bella said, putting on the shorts Billy gave her.

"So, since I explained practically everything to you, I just need to say one more thing. You cannot hang around humans-you could hurt someone critically." Old Quil said.

"But, Quil, I promised Jacob I would hang out with him," whined Bella.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll cover for you," winked Billy.

Bella sighed. "I guess.. Thanks."

"Go home and get some rest," said Old Quil. "I have a feeling you'll need it."

Bella nodded her head, a fake smile plastered on her features. She walked out of the Elders place without looking back. By midnight, she reached her house and stealthily snuck into her house and fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

**Fin. This edited chapter done.**

**Before I leave, do you want the talking before the chapters back or no? **

**Review if you want.**


	3. Werewolf Training

**Here's Edit Chapter Three..**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

"Talking,"

_"Thoughts,"_

"Phased Thoughts,"

**Date Edited: 2/13/11  
Edited Version Published: 2/16/11**

* * *

Chapter Three: Werewolf Training

Normal POV

Bella Swan woke up groggily and sat up. Her hands were on each side of her thighs and her head laid on her headboard. Memories from yesterday flew to the front of her mind. She shook her head. _'That all happened yesterday..' _thought Bella. _'My ex-boyfriend showed up in my room, I turned into a werewolf, and found out who my real family is. Hm.. I really don't know how to defend myself if I were to come face-to-face with a vampire, maybe I should start my own werewolf training. Yeah, that's what I'll do.'_

She climbed out of bed and stretched her arms in the air. She curled her toes and un-curled them. She fought back to urge to lay back in bed and headed down the stairs with loud pounding footsteps. _'Hm.. Charlie should of came down to investigate who was making that loud noise.. How come he isn't coming?' _Shrugging to herself, she opened the kitchen door and headed to the kitchen cabinets to look for food to one, she noted, had no food in closed the cabinet and opened cabinet two. Just like one, it had no food in it.

She sighed. _'I guess I'm eating pop-tarts...'_ She grabbed the small pop-tart box from the kitchen counter top and opened it, pulling out a sealed pop-tart. She opened the bag and placed the chocolate pop-tart in the microwave for thirty seconds, so she could a fudge-y middle. As the microwave began to heat the pop-tart, her mind came back to Jacob.

What was she going to do? She couldn't talk to him until she either imprinted on him or if he were to mysteriously phase. So, she concluded, she wouldn't have any friends unless other people phase just like her and become werewolves too. God, how she missed Jake now. If he knew what she was carrying, he would be right beside her-whispering sweet nothings in her ear and petting her hair telling her she'd be fine and they'd get through this.

After a few seconds of dwelling on Jacob, the microwave shook her out of her opened the microwave and pulled out the pop-tart and quickly ate it, not caring how the scorching hot pop-tart stung the tips of her finger tips or how the pop-tart seem to explode inside her mouth. Once she was done, she threw the paper away and glanced at the refrigerator to see a note hanging innocently on the door. She grabbed the note and began to read it.

_Bella, it's Charlie.  
As soon as you read this, you'll probably have already eaten something.  
__I'll be home late at night-probably after you fall asleep- and won't be able to make you anything.  
So, I left about twenty-five dollars under the remote in the kitchen so you can order some pizza and a movie.  
Got to go now,  
Charlie.  
_

After she read the note, she snorted and crumbled the note. Yeah, sure, she'll order pizza or something. Shaking her head, she walked out the back door. When her feet touched the brown dirt she was now thinking of how to turn back into a wolf. The Elders, sadly, didn't tell her how to turn back into a werewolf. _'Hm.. Let's see. I turned into a werewolf when I was talking to Edward and I was mad. Hmm.. Would anger have anything to do with it?'_

Testing it out, she began to think of stuff that gets her mad. Suddenly, all over her body was shaking and then it disappeared. Looking down at her hands-or should I say paws?- she cheered.

"Yay! It worked!" Bella said.

"I can hear my own thoughts! Cool! I mean, I've always been able to hear them, but now I can hear the echo. Echo, echo, echo-I'm retarded." Bella stated.

She began to run through the forest and towards an open field. She glanced around and noticed that there was nothing, except her and a couple of squirrels or something. She saw a brown critter looking curiously at her and she fought the urge to 'aww' at sight. His head was slight tilted at a forty-five degree angle, his black eyes widened in amazement, and his cheeks puffing out-holding nuts in it. She slowly began walking towards it and it cowered back in fear. She took a step back and it relaxed.

Sighing, she walked towards the other side of the field and stared at a tall tree. She walked towards it and raised a paw up in the air and slashed at the tree.

"Hiya! Wow, I'm stupid." She rolled her wolf eyes.

The tree broke into four splits and she walked back a little when she saw that the tree looked like it was about to fall. She glanced at the squirrel, to find it long gone, and ran out of the clearing. After a couple seconds, a loud 'BANG!' was heard from the clearing. She walked back to the clearing and saw the huge tree laying in the middle of the forest. She sighed and began beating the tree into little pieces.

After a couple of hours, she headed home and fell asleep.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Edit Chapter Three done ;)**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N this chapter goes out to Jessie!! Hope you like it. Btw mostly chapters are going to be in Bella's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does.. I only own Serina and Chris. **

**XOXOXOOXOOXOXOOXOX**

**Bella's POV **

**The next morning I woke up, ate a pop tart, and went to the forest to phase. Then I heard a bunch of thoughts and they weren't mine, but they sounded like girl voices saying "How am I a huge freaking wolf!" or "What's wrong with me. I've gone crazy!" So I decided to talk to them. "Hi my name is Bella and I'm a werewolf like you girls are, I'm your alpha and you have all been turned into a wolf because you are either half or fully quilete" I spoke confidently. " My name is Emily and I'm wondering how to phase back to human." A chorus of "Yeah" could be heard. "Well first of all you have to think of happy thoughts and have an extra pair of clothes with you since when you phase your clothes explode, but I need you to come to this house asap and meet me in the back yard and I need to know you names." "My name is Kim"" My name is Claire" " My name is Leah" " My name is Serina" **

"**Okay thanks, meet at that house asap okay?" "Okays" were heard.**

**15 minutes later 5 girls arrive. " Do you guys know about the quilete legends.."**

**A/N Hope you like it! 2 or more reviews for next story.. Or I might just be nice and just let it slide, but a review to me is a hug =) Sorry for such a short Chapter. I really didnt know how to write it. But next chapter Bella and her pack run into another one.. who will it be...**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm sorry for Chapter 2. I knew it was short but I couldn't think of anything to add to it. I'm mostly writing in Bella's POV but this time this chapter is going to have a little bit of Sam's pack Points Of View.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does, I only own Serina and Chris.

**Bella's POV**

"Girls" I yelled in my thoughts. "Sorry Bella" Kim said. "We're going to start patrolling today. We're only going to La Push, some areas around Forks and Port Angeles, Got it?" A chorus of "yes's" was heard. "Emily and Kim patrol around Port Angeles, Claire and Leah around Forks, and Serina and I are patrolling around La Push. Remember don't run into any of the boys. I heard Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared , and Chris have phased and I really don't need any trouble focused on them right now with their alpha okay?" "Okay but what if we run into them patrolling or they get a hold of our scent?" Emily asked. "We'll have to make a run for it and meet at Bella's or your house, Emily, but lets hope we don't. Okay? "Well lets go girls! We need to see if we spot any bloodsuckers!" Serina said excited.

Jacob's POV (My first boy or any POV *shock*)

I hate patrolling. I didn't want to join Sam and his "gang" but I had to because it wasn't really a gang, it was a group of werewolf boys who have quilete blood in them. Sam called us at 11:00 pm to patrol around Port Angeles, Forks, and La Push, but we can't always patrol Forks because those lee- I mean Cullen's live there and we have a treaty with them because of Ephraim Black (I think that's how you spell his name). Sam's giving out patrolling schedules, I better listen to him now.

"Jared and Sam are heading to Port Angeles. Quil and Chris are patrolling around Forks. Embry and Jacob are patrolling in La Push, Okay?" "Yes dear old respected Alpha" Quil said in a sarcastic tone. "Har har Quil now you have to patrol for an extra 2 hours" Sam said with a smugly smile. "Awww man…" Quil said. "Stop complaining Quil. Now head to your places and patrol! NOW" Sam said in Alpha tone. "Okay's" were heard. "Hey Embry did you hear something? I saw a shadow right there and it wasn't you, it was in a shape of a tiny wolf, lets check it out" I said. "Whoa dude you weren't lying there's something there lets check but keep it down. We might scare the wolf away." "Oh sure a huge wolf with big muscles isn't going to scare a wolf away if we're loud" I said in a sarcastic tone.

Emily's POV

"Kim, did you see that, it looked like a huge wolf two times bigger than us." I asked scared. "Emily don't worry if it's a wild animal wolf we can kill it okay? Besides do you think the boys would patrol around Port Angeles at 11:00pm in the night!" She asked. "I suppose not, but lets go to another area. This place is giving me the creeps." "Okay Emily, whatever floats your boat." A growl and a snarl is heard in the bushes and the bushes shake, but their was no wind out right now. "KIM WE HAVE TO SEE WHAT THAT IS! IT MIGHT BE A BLOODSUCKER SO GET IN BATTLE POSITION" I screamed in my thoughts. "Wait Kim, Emily you think it might be a leech? Where are you at right now, it may be more than one." "We're near the mall behind the old factory (made it up) Bella." "We're on our way, distract it you guys, I believe in you." "Thanks Bella, Emily lets go pounce on that bush!!" Kim screeched.

Sam's POV  
"I see 2 wolves standing behind the mall near the old factory. They look like their,, talking? Wait wolves can't talk, well my pack can since they OWN" I said thought happily. "Damn right Sam we own. We're on our way keep them distracted, by the time we get there we can kill them okay?" "Okay Jared lets go!" "I pounced on the black wolf with silver spots on its stomach (the black wolf with silver spots is Emily, but Sam doesn't know so, quiet!) Then I look in its eyes and it looks like the world just stopped. "Wait, did I just imprint!" I thought. "Sammy – Boy got a wild animal as a imprint. Well, you do like them feisty!" Embry said. " Okay Embry, you just got more time to patrol. 1 hour longer with.. Jacob." "What! I said nothing!" Jacob exclaimed. " Sorry Jake Embry is your patrolling partner. Whatever he does, you do too." Jacob sighed "Okay. Embry I'm sleeping, your patrolling." "Fine Jake, I'll remember when you get 1 hour patrol." "You do that." Jake said. "Jared! How are you holding up?" "Sam. I just imprinted on the light, light brown wolf (No one knew Jared's fur color. So I made it up.) with the black on the end of the tail." "Wow Jared and Sam both imprinted on wild wolves. Ha!" "Sam, Sam there's some more trouble over here in La Push Embry and I saw two wolfy shadows. Should we go after them?" Jacob asked. "Yes Jake. Hope their not wild wolves. Please! We don't need any more wild animal imprints.." "Okay lets move Jake" Embry shouted.

Serina's POV

Bella! Wait, I think I just saw two wolf shadows, and they weren't ours. Should we attack?" I thought. "I don't know, lets see if their real wolves or not. Lets attack." " Okay Bella. Lets go!" I pounced on the wolf that was gray with black spots, and Bella jumped on the wolf that was russet brown, just like her but without the black boots. We both looked in our enemies' eyes and it seemed like the world stopped. "Oh my god. I just imprinted! Bella and I yelled at the same time. "ON WILD WOLVES!!!" we yelled at the same time, again. "Welcome to the "I imprinted on a wild wolf club" Emily and Kim said. "You guys imprinted on wild wolves too?" "Yeah we didn't want to but now our life time partners are wolves *sob*" "Its okay Kim. Bella thinks they may be human. Maybe the wolf boys in La Push." "Really? You think they would patrol at the SAME freaking time as us? That's insane!" "Lets try it Bella. Howl and get your nose and push them back with it and go behind the tree and dress." "Okay lets try it" Bella said. We did what we said in our mind and watched the wolves look at us, Like if we were crazy or something. "Bella" I spoke to her, "We have to go to Port Angeles to help out Emily and Kim. Now! We don't know if their still alive since we left them" "Okay Serina lets go" We went back to the bushes stripped off our clothes and howled and we phased back to wolfs and ran to Port Angeles.

Chris's POV

We saw two wolves right in front of us. They were snarling, growling, and howling at us. One a chocolate brown color with blue eyes. It looks like she's glowing. Oh my god. I just imprinted! It looks like Quil imprinted on the other brown wolf that's sort of a chocalete brown, but has 2 black dots on its ears. "Oh my god! We just imprinted!!" Quil and I shouted in our thoughts.

**A/N Good? Bad? Wonderful? Review please. Jacob might come and kiss you. Or give you ice cream.**

_Jacob: My ice cream *growls*_

**Not if you want Bella as your imprint. I could say.. she jumped off a cliff and killed herself.**

_Jacob: Have the ice cream viewers! Don't kill Bells! _

**Thats what i thought you said. Review if you love Jacob and Bella together.**

_Jacob: Review. I might be killed tonight PLEASE! REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME ALIVE._

**_Your heard him. I want at least 2 or more reviews for the next 3 chapters. Im working on Chapter 4 as you read this! Don't let Jacob die just because you didnt review._**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N One reviewer asked if I liked black spots. I don't like them. I LOVE them because black is cool and I like spots. So here's the disclaimer from Sam Uley! *applause***

_Sam: Why do I have to do Disclaimer? That's Jake's job._

**It's you job for right now. Jacob is … busy at the moment.**

_Sam: Fine. The author of this story does not own Twilight. Only Stephanie Mayer does. Author only owns Serina and Chris._

**Good Sam. Run along.**

_Sam: *runs*_

Jacob's POV

(Last time on WereWolf Girls?) "We just imprinted! On WILD WOLVES!!!" Quil and Chris shouted. "Actually, you guys imprinted on someone from the girl pack" I said. "How do you know" Jared asked. "Well I imprinted on Serina and Jake imprinted on Bella. We both know because they phased back in front of us then took off to go help Kim and Emily in Port Angeles, idiot " Embry yelled at Jared. "Well sorry for asking a question!" Jared exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah but how do we know who's our imprints? There is a lot of girl wolfs. I think 6 because Jared and Sam imprinted on 2 wolves in Port Angeles, Jacob and Embry imprinted on 2 in La Push, and Quil and I imprinted on 2 wolves in Forks." Chris said. "We'll have to follow them and look them all in the eyes until something clicks and we KNOW their our imprints" I said. "Smart Jakey – Boy! Lets go find our imprints!" Sam said.

Bella's POV

"Girls head to my house. I think I know who we all imprinted on" I said in alpha tone. They all agreed and headed to my house at the fastest speed they ever knew.

~~5 minutes later~~

"I think we imprinted on the boy's werewolves because have you ever seen a wolf that big that's wild? I said. "Maybe your right Bella, lets go to La Push and see them, Their most likely to be at Jake's house because that's where their always at." Leah said. "Okay do you guys want to phase or drive?" Kim said. "Phase, its easier and we can get there in 5 minutes." I said. "Well lets go! Times a'wastin" Serina yelled.

Sam's POV

"Guys, their heading to La Push, anyone have any ideas where their going" I said. "I think they would head to my house if they finally found out who they probably imprinted on" Jake said. "Yeah that's pretty much where their headed, we're always there and we passed the railroad tracks (Made them up) and the only house up there is Jake's" Embry told us. "Okay lets gain some speed now, there almost there" I said.

Kim's POV

"Bella i see some wolves behind us, I think its the boys, their following us" I said. " Kim your right. Lets stop and phase back and talk to them" Bella said. Everyone said okay and stopped in front of the wolves and ran to the bushes to phase back to human. When we looked back the boys were gone. "Where did they go?" I asked. "Probably to phase back" Leah said. "Yeah we're right here ya know." "Who are you" Bella questioned the boy who talked to us. "My name is Sam and this is my pack" Sam said.

Bella's POV

"Jake? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah Bells, its me. Now I know why you didnt talk to me for about.. 5 weeks!?!" Jake shouted.

"It was for your safety, Jake, she only did it so she wouldnt kill you when she got angry or too excited around you" Sam said.

"She could of at least called me and say she was sick" Jake said.

"Sorry Jake. I should of called. Im happy you phased." I said then looked in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes, Then it looked like the world stopped and only revolved around Jake and me. Wait!? Did i imprint on Jake? The russet wolf? "Bella.. Earth to Bella.." Leah said waving a hand in front of my face. I whispered in her ear so only she could hear and only her, even people with werewolf hearing "I imprinted on Jake" I said. Then she said out loud "Oh..." "Yeah i think he knows now since i can see a boy *cough* Sam *cough* listening to Jacob talk." I said. "Bella did we just?.." Jake said. "Yeah Jake we did." I said. Then i saw Leah look at the blonde boy.

Leah's POV

I looked at the blonde boy who was looking at Jake. Then he looked at me and our eyes met and the world stop. I guess i imprinted on him? "Leeah.. Leaaah.. Earth to Leaahh.. Anyone home?" Kim said. "Whats you name" I asked the blonde boy. "My names Chris. Yours?" Chris said. "Leah" I smiled at him. "Another group of imprinters eh? Kim and Sam said at the same time, then bursted out laughing. "Pretty much" Jake and Bella said smiling at each other.

Jared's POV

2 groups of imprinters now? When am i going to meet the "one". I looked at the girl who was laughing with Sam. She opened her eyes at me and the world seemed to stop. I imprinted on her, shes "the one". I was brought out of my transe with someone saying "I see theres ANOTHER group of imprinters." I looked at the boy and it was Jake, laughing. " How bout you shut ya mouth and "googly eye" Bella some more, Jakey-Boy." I said sarcastically. "Oh i will!" Jake snapped. I did a cat screech and he punched my shoulder, HARD. "Oww" i said. "Good it was suppose to hurt." He said smiling.

Embry's POV

I looked at the girl who had black hair. She was the shy one out of the group, you could tell. She looked at me and my heart soared. I imprinted. On her. "ANOTHER ONE!??!" Everyone shouted. The girl and I said "Yeah" then smiled at each other. She was my other half. "My names Serina" She said. "Embry" I said smiling at her. She blushed.

Sam's POV

I looked at the girl who was really quiet. She opened her eyes and looked at me. My heart soared and i knew i imprinted on her. Everyone yelled "ANOTHER ANOTHER ANOTHER ANOTHER ONE!" "Yeah" the girl and i said at the same time.

Quil's POV

I looked at the girl who look sad, maybe because she didnt imprint yet? I didnt know. She looked at me, and the world stopped and my heart soared, I imprinted on her. I got out of my transe when i heard "Thank god thats the last one. I dont know how many more i could do." I growled and everyone suddenly became quiet. Bella broke the silence. "Anyone want to know our positions?" All of the boys, including me, nodded.

Bella's POV

The silence was unbareble. So i broke it with "Anyone want to know our positons?" All the boys nodded.

"My names Bella. Im 17 and Alpha"

"My name is Leah. Im 16 and Beta."

"My name is Serina. Im 16 and Third."

"My name is Kim. Im 16."

" My name is Claire" Im 16."

"My name is Emily. Im 19"

We did a little position that was like me in the middle standing Leah on my left leaning on my shoulder, Serina on my right leaning on my other shoulder,Kim right in front of me bending down- on he left knee, Claire infront of Leah in the same position as Kim leaning on her shoulder, and Emily was in front of Serina in the same position as Kim-and leaning on her shoulder. The boys laughed at us when we did the peace signs at them and we laughed with them until Sam said''Wanna know our positions?all the girls nodded their heads.

Sam's POV

"My name is Sam. Im 19 and Alpha and have imprinted on Emily."

"My name is Jacob. Im 17 and Beta and have imprinted on Bella"

"My name is Chris. Im 16 and Third and have imprinted on Leah."

"My name is Jared. Im 16 and imprinted on Kim."

"My name is Quil. Im 16 and imprinted on Claire."

"My name is Embry. Im 16 and imprinted on Serina."

**A/N How did ya like it I made the them meet up and imprint on each other in human form! I made everyone who imprinted on eachother the same age. Review and.. Jacob will give you cake.**

_Jacob: My cake. _

**_what did we go through last time?_**

_Jacob: Fine! They can have the cake. I want the cookies._

**_Okay. Review!_**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N how did ya guys like my last chapter? I have an idea. First 2 people to review gets a preview of my next chapter. Here's Paul with the disclaimer.**

_**Paul: Don't wanna.**_

_**Say it Paul, your imprint may be killed.**_

_**Paul: I'll say it if Jake tells us what he was "busy" with last chapter.**_

_**JACOB BLACK GET OUT HERE NOW!!**_

_**Jake: What?**_

_**Tell us what you were doing last chapter when you said you were busy.**_

_**Jake: Don't wanna.**_

_**Tell us.. Or Bella is getting killed.**_

_**Jake: FINNNEEE! I was hanging out with Bella kissing her. *Bella walks in***_

_**Bella: He was kissing me and he co-. **_

_**Jake: Shhh Bella.**_

_**Sam: Jacob. Tell us what you did.**_

_**Jacob: Nope.**_

_**Well we'll tell you next chapter what Jacob did to Bella.. Paul DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Paul: Author does not own Twilight, SM Does. Author only owns Serina and Chris.**_

_**Thanks Paul. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

**_Chapter 5 (Bella's POV)_**

_"Sam" I said. "What Bella" He said. "Do the boys and you know about marking?" I questioned him. "Not really, I dont even really know about marking. I only knew about imprinting so i left it at that" He said. "Well let's go phase and howl for them to come to my house. Unless, you want to tell them at your house so they can get mad and"- He cut me off "Hm your house seems like a MUCH better place to tell them. Lets go." I phased and howled and thought said "Come to my house. I need to tell you something." I heard okay's and phased back and got ready again. Sam came back and had the boys with him while the girls walked in the back door. "Guys, We need to mark each other, Victoria is still on the loose. We need our imprints to be able to talk to each other without phasing back human and say what they need to say to eachother. So marking is our only option" I said to my pack and Sam's pack. "What's marking? Having to smell each other butts" Quil joked. "No, we have to bite each other in the neck,arm, or shoulder and when we're wolves we can block everyones thoughts out and focus on our imprints thoughts and we'll be able to talk to them without anyone knowing" I smiled at Jake then all the packs. "Oookay. So will it hurt" Embry said. "Nope, it shouldnt if it does, your imprint killed you and your just replaying it in slow motion" I joked at him. "Ooo bella trying to be funny. She should be a comedian" He said sarcastically. "Ha ha your right. I might just go to Hollywood and do stand up comedy" I snapped at him. Jake did a cat screech sound and i slapped his shoulder playfully, but it still hurt him. I gave my self a mind high-five. "Owwwww Bells.. You dont wanna kill this hot devil right here in the room" He said pointing to himself. "Oh yeah wouldnt want to ruin your "hotness" I said putting a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek._

_Jake's POV _

_My heart soared when Bella kissed me. I felt so loved better than that leech. Now i have to be careful she doesnt go to forks and "accidently" run into any of the Cullens. I wanted her for myself. I imprinted on her, we were made for each other. Not that leech she "loved"._

**_A/N Im sorry for a short chapter. Next Chapter Victoria comes and hurts Bells.. What will happen.. Will she die? Will she live? You have to find out._**

Jacob: DONT KILL BELLA!


	8. BELLA! NOOOO

**A/N Jake will FINALLY tell us what he did with Bella. We had to rope him to a tree, BUT IT WORKED!**

**Tell us Jake Jakey-Boy! What did ya do with Bella when you said you were "BUSY"**

_Jacob: I kissed her and covered her in honey._

**_Why Jake, Why?_**

_Jacob: Her lips were yummy and missing honey._

**_Good reason Jake. *scoffs* NOT oh well though. I dont own Twilight, SM does. I only own Serina and Chris! ON WITH THY STORY!_**

**_Bella's POV_**

_I smelled her in the air. Victoria. She was near the cliffs. I should go after her. Let me tell my pack and i will approach her, but wait. Im thinking this. They already know *psh*. "Bella go ahead, dont get your self killed. We're going to go get the boys. Hold her off" Emily said and i was guessing everyone went back human because i couldnt hear any thoughts but mine now. "Well well well. Look what the pound dropped off" said Victoria. I snarled and crouched down, ready to attack her. "Aw little mutty wutty getting in attacking mode now? Aww so cute. I always wanted to kill a pup. Now's my chance" and with that she leaped at me. I didnt expect it so she made me go all the way deep in the forest and I hit my back on a tree. OUCH i thought. "I hoped that hurt. It was suppose to. Lets see how you attack with no ribs" and with that she yet again leaped at me and tackled both my sides. I heard cracking after cracking and i let out a howl in pain and terror. I fell to the floor and couldnt get up. The only thing i could do to kill her if she bended down right in my face so i can snap RIGHT at that ugly face. "Aw cute little puppy get up? That was only HALF the pain your going through. Im going to leave you with everything broken. I might not kill you if you whimper. It gives me more bravery in me to see you down like this , mutt" She kicked and punched at my arm, legs, stomach, everywhere mostly. I had to whimper. It hurt SOO much. I knocked out as soon as she hit me in the back of the neck._

_Victoria's POV_

_I have won against the mutt. I feel like taking it to my secret lair (Sorry i had to add it) and torcher her just how it hurt when her mate, or use to be mate, Edward did when he killed my James. She looks nodded out, might as well drag her out of her. God, shes a bleeder. Shes already soaked where she knocked out. I better hurry and drag her to Ghags'stan Vampoo (Dont exist peoples!) before she awakes. I hear wolf howls coming from behind me. They probably know i hurt this pup, best be on my way right now._

_Jake's POV _

_**Flashback**_

_"Guys its Bella. She found Victoria and she wanted us to get you guys right now. Shes holding her off as we speak. We have to go, NOW" all the girls yelled at us. "Don't worry knowing her she probably owned Victoria" Embry said. As soon as he said it we heard a loud howl that sounded in pain. Bella._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Bella! Shes gone!! Both the packs looked at where they last saw her and in the forest. They found a big puddle of blood and it smelled like Bella's blood. And the bloodsucker's scent was strong where the blood puddle was. "NO!!" I yelled in my mind. "Dont worry Jake, Bella's a big girl. She will get back here. It may take a while. But she will. She will communicate with us some how. Dont worry Jake. We all Believe in bella. You have to believe too." Everyone said to me to try to came me down when i phased back to human and started shaking violently. "I believe in her, but what from what she told me when she started hanging out with me, she said Victoria is one STRONG vampire. She can kill a werewolf and fast she said. Even without trying" I said having a tear running down my eye. " She will come back Jake. Dont give up on her. Stay strong for her, and all of us" Sam said. "I'll try, no promises though"_

**_AWWW JAKEY IS SADDD I CANT SEE HIM GO THROUGH THIS PAIN! NEXT CHAPTER BELLA IS COMING BACK. She also finds out what can weaken a werewolf. REVIEW! IT MAY SAVE JACOB AND BELLA!_**


	9. BELLA! Part 2

**A/N Im not cruel. Bella's coming back this chapter *applause* she gets out of victoria's dungeon * da da da DA!* and kills VICTORIA! WOOT WOOT. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only Serina and Chris i own.**

**Bella's POV **

_Its been 5 weeks and I have been knocked out. I healed fully and found out I was in some sort of castle it seemed like. I noticed I had electric ropes around my wrist. I tried biting it but it just burned my skin and my heart felt like it was going 100 miles per our. I needed to get out, Now. I smelled the air and stopped, the stench hurt my nose. I was in a vampires castle. To be specific it was Victoria's castle. I looked around the room and saw a door. I ran for it but i yet again got eletricity in my system and it was enough to knock me out, and it did too. I woke up and found two guards standing right in front of me. I growled at them and earned a electric slap from both of them and they hit both my cheeks. I whimpered in pain and they just laughed at me and pulled me out of the room, to be only pulled into an electric chair. I tried to run but she just hit me back in the chair and hissed at me. I looked at who was in the room, it was Victoria and her guards smirking at me. She jumped and put me in the chair and cuffed me to the chair and asked me questions._

_Victoria's POV_

_"Where is Edward at" I questioned her._

_"I dont know, he left me then came back and i phased right in front of him and haven't heard from him since" she said. _

_"Okay then, I guessed you moved on to another werewolf? What is his name" I asked._

_"I'll never tell you" She said and growled._

_"Aw.. Wrong answer" I said and pulled the lever and she was electricuted for 5 seconds then i stopped._

_"Whats his name!" I yelled at her._

_"I will NEVER EVER TELL YOU BLOODSUCKER! JUST LET ME GO AND I WILL NOT KILL YOU" she said and she started shaking._

_" No thanks, yet again, wrong answer" I said again and pulled the lever for 10 seconds and she passed out._

_"GUARDS! Take her back to her room! Tell me when shes awake and bring he to the Royal Battleground. I wish to battle her" I said._

_"Yes Mistress Victoria" They said and left._

_Bella's POV _

_*dreammm.. or is it?*_

_"_

_Jake" I asked. "Yes Bells, Im here in La Push, I miss you sooo much when are you going to come back" he said. "Jake, at this point, i really dont know. I cant get out of here. Victoria keeps electricuting me and i cant take it any more. I tried running from her but she just keeps getting me and hurting me more. I-I-I dont think I- I-m going to make it out- alive" I choked out the last word and tears starting pouring down my face. "Bells, don't give up. Me and the pack and your pack, we believe in you Bells, dont make that leech break you, You can get out of there Bella! TRY FOR ME PLEASE!"He said crying. "I'll try Jake. I miss you so much. Thanks, i got to go, shes coming back with her guards. See you in La Push. Tell me pack to always have one person phased so i can talk to someone if i get out of here to come and tell your pack. Thanks Jake, I love you" and with that the dream ended. I awoke to a electric shock and i howled in pain and whimpered. The guards yet again, laughed at me and pulled me out to this yard. " Here Mistress Victoria. Here she is" the guard said. "Thanks Renahjt, I will not kill you our your brother , Chareoelt today" and with that the guard ran out of the yard. "Well pup, i hope you had a good sleep, its time for you to die. Right now" she said and she leaped at me. I leaped back and phased in about 2 seconds it seemed like. She went down and i heard a crack. There goes her back bone i mind laughed. I tackled her back to the ground when she tried to attack me. I ripped of ever piece of her body till there was nothing left. I had a spare lighter so i phased back and lite the body and ran. I saw a bunch of boxes that looked like a stair case and landed on a roof that led to outside. I ran with all my power back to La Push. To see one special person right now._

_Jacob's POV_

_I had the strangest dream. I saw Bella. She said i needed to tell someone from her pack to phase and keep that up for a while. I phased and ran to Serina's house. She was the nicest one in the pack, besides Emily. I knocked on her door and she opened it. "Hello" She said. "Serina, I need you or someone from your pack phased all the time till Bella gets back, I had this crazy dream and i saw her. It looked so real talking to her. I really need you to do this for me, Please, This is the most hope i had in 5 weeks" I said and used the puppy dog eyes. No one can say no to it unless ur Jacob Black. "So you got a dream of Bella, eh? I guess she missed you so much she used channel dreams (MADE IT UP!) on you. Only the strongest of the werewolves have made that. Your great grandfather, Emphriam Black, was the only one till now could do Channel Dreams" she said in a calm and confident voice. "I never knew that,but serina. Please, phase and tell the girls to please be phased and listen for Bella's voice. Please, thats all i ask for" I said. "Okay i will, Nice seeing ya Jake" and with that she closed the door._

_Bella's POV_

_"I hope Jake delievered the message to the girls. Im heading to La Push. I havent been there in about 5 weeks and i miss it, deeeeeeeply" I said in my thoughts. "BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serina yelled at me. "The one and only" I said. "BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA! WE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH ARE YOU ON YOUR WAY TO LA PUSH?? JAKE MISSES YOU SOO MUCH! HE HASNT BEEN PATROLLING BECAUSE OF YOU! HIS HEART HURTS WHEN HE DOESNT SEE YOU BECAUSE OF THE IMPRINTING. WHERE ARE YOU AT!" Serina shouted. "Im in Nevada. I'll be there in a day or 2. I need to sleep and eat. My energy is almost gone and my legs hurt" i said. "Okay i gotta go! I need to tell Jake we heard from you. If we didnt, we would be KILLED!" Serina said and left to be only alone again._

_Serina's POV_

_I phased to human form and went to the Blacks house. I was almost there because of being a wolf has speed advantages. I finally got there and knocked on the door. Jake opened it and yelled at me and said "WHY ARENT YOU IN WOLF FORM WAITING FOR BELLA!" "Well since you don't want me to tell you i might as well"- he cut me off and said "wait i dont want you to go! tell me what happened" " BELLA'S COMING BACK TO LA PUSH SHES IN NEVADA AND COMING BACK OVER HERE IN ABOUT A DAY OR TWO" i yelled and squealed at him. "Oww dont hurt my ears. BUT OMG BELLA'S COMING BACK YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!" he said and did what i think he called "happy dance". I started laughing at him when the dance broke out into the sprinkler. "whaattt im happy. Not my problem" he said and started dancing again. "Boys.." i mumbled and left._

_Bella's POV (Its been two days and she finally arrives in La Push at a certain boy's house and knocks at the door)_

_"Hello" says Jake rubbing his eyes and yawning._

_"Jakey- Poo! I missed you soooooo much!!" I said and jumped on him and he opened his eyes and looked at him._

_"BELLS!!" He yelled and grabbed me into a bear hug. I gasped for air._

_"J-A-K-E I-I ne-eeed to b-rea-the" I gasped for air while my lungs were being squeezed by a 17 year old boy whos a werewolf._

_"Sorry" he said and let go of me._

_"I didnt say i didnt like it." and with that i grabbed him into MY wolf hug._

**_A/N Did you like it?!??! I brought bella back! You should reward me with reviews. I deserve them =)_**


	10. Wolf Hug!

**_A/N OMG im at 26 reviews right now. I feel loveeeeddd. Im taking my reviewers advice. I might even create a new story after all of the chapters for this one are done. Dont worry! I got 12 more chapters to go! Im only doing Authors Notes at the begining of the story okay? Well HERES BELLA WITH THE DISCLAIMER!_**

_Bella: Disclaimer: Author does not own Twilight, SM does. Author only owns Serina and Chris._

_LAST TIME ON WEREWOLF GIRLS?._

_Jacob's POV_

_"Hello" I said rubbing my eyes._

_"JAKEY-POO! I missed you soo much!" Someone said and jumped on me. I opened my eyes and saw-_

_"BELLS!!" I said excited, and gave her a bear hug. She gasped for air._

_"Ja-kkee N-eeed to bre-athe" she said gasping for air._

_"Sorry" and i let go of her._

_"I didnt say i didnt like it" and with that she grabbed me in a wolf hug._

_"Bel-lla.. Y--your cr-u-sh-ing m-e" I said trying to get her to let go of me. I failed miserably._

_"NoPe" she said popping the P._

_"Bella if you reaaaaally love me you will let go of me and let me breathe before i pass out" I said trying to get enough breathe to say it in one breathe._

_"You got a taste of your own medicine" She jumped off the porch landing perfectly on the ground and running into the forest. A minute later a wolf came out, my color but with black boots. _

_"Hey its Puppy in Boots!" I said to her pointing to her black paws. She growled at me and pinned me down, hard, but playfully. She nuzzled her snout into my chest and sneeze then ran in the woods._

_"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" i shouted._

_"YOUR ARE GOING DOOOWWWWNN BELLA!" I yelled._

_"Oh, thats a big threat, but im not scared of a person who just got sneezed on from a wolf" she said smirking._

_"Oh really?" I questioned her then ran to the woods and phased. I came out cute and adorable. Bella came over here and trying to call me over to her. I ran to her, well sort of like skipping and i pinned her down and sneezed on her and ran into a tree running to the forest._

_"!!!!!!! HAHAHA JAKE HAHHAHAHA!" She said bending down hold her sides._

_"Ow ow ow ow ha ha ha ha ha ow ow ow ow" she said wincing from the pain. I went in the forest and phased back. She was still on her laughing/hurting spree and i just came up to her and ran into my house and through her on the couch. I heard her say right when i went to get a shirt on she said "JACOB BLACK GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND WATCH TELEVISION WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"_

_"Nah i dont wanna" I said testing her limit._

_"Get over here Jacob" she said growling at me._

_"Nah i dont think i will". I said._

_"Then im not sleeping over" she said snapping at me._

_"Finneee. Only cuz i love you" i said and jumped on the couch._

_"Why dont we have a sleep over tonight? Invite everyone from the Pack, It could be awesome" she said excitedly._

_"Okay as long as... i get the couch and everyone gets the floor" I said smirking at her._

_"Okay. I get ya bed then, THANKS JAKE!" and she ran out the door._

_"I hate when i fall for her tricks.." I mumbled and shut the door._

_**How is it? I needed a sleep over in this story SOME where. Jacob said he would so.. yaah. Review please or no cookies for you.**_

_Jacob: But you said the cookies are minneeee._

_**And i said i was Santa.**_

_Jacob: Yeah you are santa.. and your promised you wouldnt._

_**Fineee the reviewers get the pie then.**_

_Jacob: Wait. Which pie._

_**The apple one. What did ya expect?**_

_Jacob: Quil and I.. ate it._

_**OH NO YOU DIDNT. BELLA IS SOOOO NOT COMING TO THE SLEEPOVER NOW. SHE IS SOOO GETTING KIDNAPPED BY THE CULLENS!**_

_Jacob: NO!!!!!!!!!!! Im just kidding heres the pie. *Gives the pie to author*_

_**Thanks Jacob. REVIEW!**  
_


	11. Girl's POV before Sleepover!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, its a dream of mine, but its not true. I only own Serina and Chris.**

Bella's POV

I was going to a sleepover. Eeeeeeeppppppppppp. I'm sooo exciited, I gotta invite my pack too, not just Sam's, I'll feel left out. So i ran out of Jake's house and phased. They were all there,good.

"Guys. Stop Patrolling. We're going to a sleep over with the guys!" I exlaimed.

"Yippeeee i can watch Embry" she said letting a picture of her and Embry kissing.

"Eww Serina, Keep ya thoughts to yaself girl!" Kim shouted.

"Sorry, It slipped" she said with an apolegetic smile.

Kim's POV

"Okay so when is it at, I needa go shopping for some shorts and tank tops. Anyone coming?" She said asking all said sure and went to the mall. When we got there we ran in and went to ran to Tanhots (Made up. It has a combo of shorts and tank top =) )

"We're here!" We shouted and jumped up and down. Emily ran for the shorts that were black and had silver spots (Coincedence huh?) and had a paw print on the sides and grabbed a silver shirt that had a black wolf on the back. Kim ran for the light brown shorts with a brown shirt that had a paw print in the middle and had 2 wolves that were right there looking at each other. I ran for a russet brown shorts i saw that had two paw prints on them. I got a red shirt that had 2 russet color wolves on the back looking at each other, it looked like Kims but the wolves were a different color. Serina grabbed a back and gray shorts that had spots on it. Her shirt was black and had two wolves on the back like mine and Kim's. Leah grabbed a silver pair of shorts and got a shirt that had 2 wolfs on the bag that was the same color as Chris and Her. Claire got the brown brown BROWN shorts that had black spots, her shirt was brown and had a bunch of paw prints on it. (Coincedence that all the shirts had the same thing as their imprints and themselves eh =P)

"That comes to a total of, 156.90" the cashier said. We handed her the money and left. We headed to the blacks house. It was almost time to get there. It was 5:30. It started at 6:00. I hope the boys are there now.

**This is the girl's pov right now for what they did before the sleepover. Next chapter its the Boy's POV. REVIEW!**


	12. Boy's POV before Sleepover!

**Oops! I accidently put Kim's POV for last chapter and it was suppose to be more Bella. Sorriez. Heres a little bit longer chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Twilight, SM does. I only own Serina and Chris!**

_Jacob's POV_

_I was having a sleep over with Bella, Yippe. I have to sleep on the couch and she gets my bed. My poor bed, it may be killed tonight. Oh well, Might as well tell the pack to get here by 6:00. I phased and talked to the pack, They were all there._

_"Hey Jake! We got some bloodsucker's scent so we killed her. We howled for you, didn't you hear.." Embry asked._

_"Sorry Guys, Bella was here so yeah.. by the way she forced me into having a sleepover with you guys and her. Knowing her she invited her pack too, so i need you guys to come here before 6" I said._

_"JAKE! NO NEED TO SAY IT AGAIN!!" They all yelled in unison._

_"Okay. So who was the bloodsucker that was here" I asked them._

"He said his name was Renahjt, He said he needed Bella to come to his castle.. He said he could get people who would kill us if we refused to give Bella over. So we just killed him, he didnt even have a chance to breathe one last time, even though vampires cant breathe" Sam said.

"How come theres always some kind of vampires trying to hurt my Bells, I swear she is a danger magnet" I said seriously.

"True.." Everyone mumbled.

"I just wish one time, we could get through one day with just no vampires or anything happening to her" I said

"I really dont care about Bella.. All i care about is Leah..." Chris said.

"Mhm. You care about Leah AND food. I think you would go for food before Leah though" said Embry.

"Maybe.. HEY WAIT! I WOULD GO FOR LEAH BEFORE FOOD! I BET YOU, YOU AND I COULDNT GO A WEEK WITHOUT FOOD" Chris yelled.

"I can take that on any day. The only thing i cant take on is without my Serina" Embry said seriously.

"Okay. The bet is tommorrow then" Chris said.

"Its on like Donkey Kong!" Embry shouted.

"Okay blah blah blah we gotta go somewhere to get some stuff for the sleepover. Meet at Jake's house BEFORE 6" Sam said.

"Jake, since your all ready ready.. patrol" Sam said.

"I have to? I want to go do something..other than patrolling" I said to Sam. By now everyone phased back and probably went to go get ready.

"Yes Jacob. Before this sleep over starts, we need to know that their won't be any vamps or anything over here so we can probably stay their the WHOLE night and not rush out to patrol just because we smell a leech. I want to spend some time with Emily, so i really really dont want to come out early before this sleepover is over" Sam said.

"I agree with ya Sam, just make sure that you dont put TOO much gel this time, please. Remember last time" I said.

**Flashback** (This never ever happened, I just thought it may be funny. Dunno.)

"Jacob how is my hair" Sam said.

"HORRIBLE! I can see a little hair popping out. You look like elfelpha (I didnt know his name. Just think of the Little Rascals)" I said.

"Help me put it down then" Sam said.

"Okay. Eww this stuff is really sticky! How much did you put on!!" I exlaimed at him.

"I think about 2 bottles, I dont know" He said.

" You mean to tell me that there are about 2 bottles of gel in your hair. We're just going to the beach!" I shouted at him.

"I want to look good. Help me" He said. I tried to get the little piece of hair that was sticking out and i used a little comb. Seconds later the come gets stuck in his hair and knots.

"Uh oh" I said.

"JACOB BLACK YOU GOT MY HAIR IN A KNOT" He yelled at me.

"Sorry. This may hurt" I yanked the comb off and the knott came out, so did the piece of the hair. He looked the same but had a baldspot in the back of his head.

"OW JACOB BLACK YOU PULLED OUT THE PIECE OF THE HAIR WITH IT!!"He yelled louder at me. "I look weird now! i have a baldspot!!"

By the time he said that, I ran for my house.

End of Flashback (Did ya like it. Sorry for people who like Sam's hair. I is soo sorry.)

"I will remember. At least that bald spot didn't stay forever" He said.

"Yeah, lucky for you. Sam go get ready now. The sleepover is in an hour" I said.

"Okay Jacob, See ya at your house" and with that he phased back and i was alone in wolf form. "I think i should go back to my house. I need to get out some shorts for sleeping" I thought to myself and ran to my house.

**30 minutes later**

Embry's POV

I was hanging out with Serina earlier yesterday. We got into a make-out session and then someone rang the door bell. Serina went to go get it and told me to stay in the living room and just watch the tv on low. I could hear her conversation loud and clear.

(Its the same Conversation as the one in Chapter 7 but just in Embry's POV)

"Hello" Serina said.

"Serina, I need you or someone from your pack phased all the time till Bella gets back, I had this crazy dream and i saw her. It looked so real talking to her. I really need you to do this for me, Please, This is the most hope i had in 5 weeks" I think that was Jacob?

"So you got a dream of Bella, eh? I guess she missed you so much she used channel dreams on you." I thought to myself, whats that?

"Only the strongest of the werewolves have made that. Your great grandfather, Emphriam Black, was the only one till now could do Channel Dreams" Serina said in a calm and confident voice. Oh I said to myself.

"I never knew that, but Serina. Please, phase and tell the girls to please be phased and listen for Bella's voice. Please, thats all i ask for" Jacob said.

"Okay i will, Nice seeing ya Jake" and with that Serina closed the door.

"So. Embry, you heard all of that didnt you" She said.

"Pretty much. Remember, Werewolf hearing" I said. She mumbled something even i couldnt hear. I think she said "Stupid werewolf hearing?" I dont know.

"So where were we? I asked her.

"I think we were just about. Here" She said and she put her lips on mine and it was a full makeout session all over again. (Insert bliss of a kiss)

"Embry. Your getting better" She told me.

"Well, I have a good teacher" I said to her.

"Well is this teacher of your prettier than me?" She asked.

"She gorgeous. She has black black hair, layers, side bangs, shes skinny, and shes the most kind and sweet girl anyone can compare to" I told her.

"I feel jealous of this girl" She mumbled.

"No need to be jealous gorgeous. Its you" I said to her.

"Aw, Embry! Your so sweet!" She yelled and hugged me.

"I know, right?" I asked her.

"Don't push it Embry Cail" She said.

"Fine Fine. Where were we?"

**A/N Sorry i havent wrote in a while! Review and you may get hot chocalete.**

**_ Psssst. Click the button right there. Yes you, its a magic button. Click it and you get 3 wishes._**


	13. Sleepover Part 1 of The Drama!

**_a/n (*genie* everyone wished to have this chapter... I have granted this wish! )Did you like the last chapter?? I didn't. Just kidding! I did! Edward and Cullen trouble in this Chapter.. or is it the next one?! Who will die.. Just kidding! No one dies, Only an arm gets ripped off. Sorriez i had to!_**

**_Previously on WereWolf Girls? Girls POV!_**

"We're here!" We shouted and jumped up and down. Emily ran for the shorts that were black and had silver spots (Coincedence huh?) and had a paw print on the sides and grabbed a silver shirt that had a black wolf on the back. Kim ran for the light brown shorts with a brown shirt that had a paw print in the middle and had 2 wolves that were right there looking at each other. I ran for a russet brown shorts i saw that had two paw prints on them. I got a red shirt that had 2 russet color wolves on the back looking at each other, it looked like Kims but the wolves were a different color. Serina grabbed a back and gray shorts that had spots on it. Her shirt was black and had two wolves on the back like mine and Kim's. Leah grabbed a silver pair of shorts and got a shirt that had 2 wolfs on the bag that was the same color as Chris and Her. Claire got the brown brown BROWN shorts that had black spots, her shirt was brown and had a bunch of paw prints on it. (Coincedence that all the shirts had the same thing as their imprints and themselves eh =P)

"That comes to a total of, 156.90" the cashier said. We handed her the money and left. We headed to the blacks house. It was almost time to get there. It was 5:30. It started at 6:00. I hope the boys are there now.

Bella's POV

The door opens and Embry said...

"Good Evening! Shall we go in? The meal of pizza and chicken strips is delicious. *does an evil laugh trying to act like Dracula*.

"Ha Ha Embry. Its not Halloween. You can take off your dracula mask" Leah said.

"I only have mine on because you have your on" He said. Everyone said "Burnnnn" or "Ooooh". Leah tried to charge at Embry, but Chris already was holding Leah back, she kept squirming making it hard to hold her. It looked like Chris was going to have his hands full for the whole night.

"Bella! Come here for a second. I got something for you" Jake said.

" I hope you didnt spend ANY money on this Jake, or i WILL KILL you" I said saying will and kill loud.

" Don't worry I didnt spend annny money on this gift. I made it, Come here to my bedroom and I'll show you" He said walking to his room. I followed right behind him and when he stopped i collided with him.

" Bells, you like me so much you are focused on trying to get a sniff of me" He said teasing me.

I said "Yeah, Its because I love you so much, I wanted a bite of you"

"Ow. That would of hurt sooo much" He said sarcastically.

"Show me the gift and i might not bite you" I told him.

"Fine" He said.

" Open your hands" He said. I obeyed him and opened my hands, a small little pouch landed on them.

"Thanks Jake.. I always wanted a pouch" I said sacrastically.

"Open the pouch bella. OPEN it" He told me.

"Fine" I mumbled. I opened the pouch and saw a russet brownish red small wolf carved from wood on a silver charm bracelet (I think thats how he described it in the book)

"Aw Jake! This is the best present I have ever gotten" I shouted happily and hugged and kissed his face all over.

"Your welcome Bells, want me to put it on you?" He asked me.

"Sure" I answered him.

Jacob's POV

"Show me the gift and i might not bite you" Bella told me.

"Fine" I said.

" Open your hands" I said. She obeyed me and opened my hands, a small little pouch landed on them.

"Thanks Jake.. I always wanted a pouch" She said sacrastically.

"Open the pouch bella. OPEN it" I told her. I thought to myself " This girl can be a little bit dumb at some times.."

"Fine" She mumbled. She opened the pouch and saw a russet brownish red small wolf carved from wood on a silver charm bracelet. It looked like her whole face just lite up. I think she liked it... or loved it.

"Aw Jake! This is the best present I have ever gotten" she shouted happily and hugged and kissed my face all over. Wait. BEST present ever? Didnt that leech buy Bella presents all the time? Who cares? She said my gift was the best!!!

"Your welcome Bells, want me to put it on you?" I asked her.

"Sure" She answered me. I put on the bracelet on her left arm. It looked beautiful on her. I was glad i used oke wood on the bracelet.(Thats what Wiki's answers gave me for what the bracelet was made of. I forgot it..) It revealed her nice skin color, which was no longer pale.

"Thanks Jake" She said.

"Your welcome Bells. We better go out there or they'll suspect something is fishy.." I told her.

"Okay, but i know they wont suspect anything, They would hear us. Werewolf hearing, duh" She told me in a duh tone.

"True.." I mumbled. We walked into the living room and everyone brought snacks. There was chocalete chip cookies, hot cheetos, (I didnt know about that one,, but i like Hot Cheetos!) a big carton of milk, Pretzels, and a big chocalete cake. (Whattt i like Chocalete Cake too!!)

"Jake are you going to stare at the cake or go rent movies" Everyone asked.

"I was not staring. I was simply looking at the cake, and who wants to go with me to Blockbuster (Its not in the movie, but it is in real life.. soo yeah) with me" I said.

"I'll go. I need to get away from.. It" Leah said pointing at Embry.

"Okay Leah phase or car?" I asked her when we walked out the front door.

"Car. I want to talk to you about your certain someone.." She said. I think I already know what it was about.

Bella.

We walked to the Rabbit and started heading to Blockbuster. We talked about little things for a while and then the car grew silent.

Leah's POV

"Soo Jake.. Do you really really REALLY love Bella" I asked him

"Yeah Leah I do. I loved her before I was a wolf and now I even love her even more since imprinting" He told me.

"You better. A love sick Alpha is a weak Alpha and can be killed fast" I said. He winced at the words "love sick and killed".

"Don't worry Jake. Just don't hurt her alright? I dont want to go through something bad happening to Bella. Just dont push he buttons and get into a fight with her. She'll win easily" I chuckled. " Maybe not easy but she'll win. Treat her good Jake" I told him.

"Don't worry Leah. If i were to hurt her. I couldnt deal with the pain, and i dont want to hurt her like that Cullen did" He said.

"You better" I said to him and the car grew silent. We walked into BlockBusters and got two movies. I am Legend and White Chicks. We arrived at the house in about 15 minutes. We heard a loud slam and we looked in the house. There were the Cullens.. Holding Bella to a wall? Why would they do that?

Bella's POV (When Jake and Leah were gone)

"Guys.. I'm bored.. Let's do something" I said.

"Fine! But what can we do? Jake's house is boring. Lets go to the park in Forks and come back in about 10 minutes?" Embry said.

"Anything to get out of this place" Kim said. We ran to Forks in wolf form and when we got to the park a big stench hit us.

Vampires.

"Guys we should head back to La Push. I dont trust this now. It seems like theirs a big group up here and it may be the Cullens. Remember the boys have a treaty with them?" I asked all of them.

They all agreed to go back to the house. A big pair of cold hands went around my throat. I let out a snarl and when I looked up and saw Emmett hold me down. I felt like phasing back to human to let it know it was me, but i was too angry. I fought back and heard loud snarls. I looked up and saw the whole Cullen looking at me. I ran as fast as I could when Jasper lunged at me. I was in La Push and I knew the vamps were still following.

I thought to my pack and said," Guys I got some vampires on my trail. Go get the boys, NOW!" I yelled and ran faster. I knew i slowed down when I felt something grabbed my leg. I saw.. Edward? His eyes were a dark black, No emotion at all. I yelped and I guess that caught him off guard and he let go. I ran as fast as i could but my leg was probably broken or sore. I didnt know. I felt something pull me back and Rose was right there, smirking at me. She threw me at a tree and I think I broke a rib.

"OWW" I thought.

"Bella are you alright where are you? Are you okay?" Emily asked concerned.

"The Cullens are back and their all attacking, me but i cant run because i think i just broke my leg" I told her.

"We're coming Bella, The boys are with us too so we'll be right there. Hang on Bella!" She said.

"I'll try" I said. Something grabbed my front paw and tossed me into another tree. I yelped in pain and they just chuckled at me. I ran for where my pack said they were and met up with them.

"The vamps are still on my trail" I said.

"Oo good I've been dying to kill a vamp! I havent killed one since forever!" Kim said excitedly. We heard a wolf growl and when i looked at it, it was Sam snarling at Edward and his family. He howled and we all charged at the Cullens. The quickly fled so we headed to Jake's house. When we got there, there was the Cullen family, laughing at our expressions.

" What are you doing here, leeches. This is our territory. Not yours" Sam said.

"So what. We've been gone for.. i dont know how long but i want Bella back, now" Edward said.

"Well too bad Edward. Im a werewolf now, I dont want to hang around you anymore, I hate you. I don't ever want to see your face again" I told him.

" I dont care if your a werewolf, love. I love you and I will always will" He said.

"I dont love you Edward. So why dont you just leave with your leech family and leave me and everyone i know alone" I told him with a glare. Next thing I knew I was shoved into a wall. He threw his lips at my lips and kissed me. I tried pulling away from him but he would just put more force on me. Then next thing i knew Leah and Jake walked in. Jake looked hurt and Leah was mad, you could tell.

**A/N Sorry I havent wrote in a while! I owed you this chapter and ya got it. I'll give you another one right now. Its being written as we speak... Or actually read. =)**

**- **_Channybeliever4everXOXO_


	14. Sleepover Part 2 of the Drama!

**A/N Did you like the last chapter? It took a long time to think of what to do. If you review and give me ideas you might be included in the story... Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Twilght. The beautiful Stephanie Mayer does. I only own Chris and Serina! Enjoy!**

**Someone dies. Im sorry but i dont want him to be miserable. Tanya and the other Denai mysteriously never happened.. oh well. HE WILL DIE NEXT CHAPTER.. maybe.**

_Jake's POV_

_When i saw Bella kissing that leech and she looked at me, She looked like she was going to cry. She probably saw the hurt in my eyes. It looked like she was trying to push him off of her but he would just add more pressure. I growled and ran at speed a human wouldnt see. I grabbed him and threw him into the kitchen. I thought to myself " NOT THE FOOD!!!" I looked at Bella and she hugged me and kissed my cheek. She whisper in my ear so that i could only hear._

_"Thanks Jake, I love you" She said._

_" I love you more Bells" I told her and pecked her lips. She blushed when she saw the Cullens staring at us, mouth opened._

_" If you keep your mouths open your going to get flies" Embry said and everyone laughed but the Cullens. They quickly closed there mouths and stared at Bella. If looks could kill.... Speak of the devil and the devil will show. Edward was right there when we kissed, He looked hurt. He looked at me and glared. He lunged at me and grabbed my neck. I thought to myself " I hope he doesnt hurt Bella. I love her, even imprinting made that clear. She half of my soul, if i was gone she would die because of imprinting. I really want the Cullens to leave now." _

_Edward then asked, " What's imprinting?"_

_I thought to myself, Oh crap. I forgot he read minds._

_"And i thought I was a vampire" He said in a duh tone._

_"Sam, I accidently thought about imprinting.. care to explain for me please" I said with the puppy dog eyes, no one could resist them._

_"Fine Jacob, but please stop using those puppy dog eyes! No one can say no to them so stop using them!" He exclaimed at me._

_"Fine" I huffed out and everyone laughed._

"Well. Imprinting occurs when a shapeshifter finds their soul mate. The moment the shapeshifter sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint. It is described as if your being pulled toward that person, and that when you see them a glowing heat fills you; having every connection with everything else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate.

The actual imprinting itself is an involuntary reaction of course, considering how Sam imprinted on Emily while he was with Leah, Quil imprinted on Emily's niece Claire when she was two, Jared imprinted on Kim, his classmate in whom he never looked at twice before his first phase. But by imprinting, none of the involuntary reasons matter anymore and the imprint makes the shape-shifter happy to be with their soul mate regardless.

Imprinting can't be forced on no matter how much the shapeshifter may want it. As Jacob had tried it numerous of times before to either imprint upon Bella or to get over her. The same goes for Leah too, who didn't go looking around as Jacob did, but admitted to either wanting to imprint or to be imprinted on and thats when Chris came along.

The shapeshifter always stares at their imprintee and their own reactions are made secondary, as their first reflex is to give their soulmate anything they need/want.

If an imprinted person is killed by someone, the wolf who imprinted on them can never forgive the killer. If the killer happens to be another wolf from the pack, the wolves would have no choice but to fight to the death. For this reason, the most important law among the La Push shape-shifter pack is that no wolf may kill the object of a fellow wolf's imprinting.

It is unknown what would happen if a wolf was rejected by their imprinted one, though this is declared as almost impossible as the imprinter is the "perfect match" to the imprintee- they will be anything the imprintee ever wanted or needed, making rejection extremely unlikely.

It is also unknown if the shapeshifter could go one day without seeing their imprintee. The separation may cause both involved pain.

It is implied that once a shapeshifter does imprint they'll one day be able spend the rest of their lives aging alongside their imprintee once they are able to quit phasing thus being able to have children who carry on the wolf gene.

It's also implied that under such circumstances that if the imprintee happens to be immortal, say a half human/vampire hybrid, they would both spend their lives of immortality together as long as the shapeshifter phases every so often, and if possible, having children that become stronger wolves and so on." Sam said.

"So its mainly about making puppies?" Emmett asked laughing and the other Cullens did too. Everyone growled and they shutted up instantly. We laughed at how fast they stopped talking.

" I dont care. I still want Bella" said Edward.

"Not if im still standing" I said proudly.

"Care to have a Duel with moua" He said pointing to himself.

"If you still want Bella than by all means Yes" I said.

"Meet at La Push cliffs. See you there,mutt" He said smirking.

_A/N** EDWARD SOOOO DESERVED TO BE KILLED. Sorry Edward Fans but in this chapter he was really on my nerves so.. yeah He dies now. **_


	15. Edward VS Jacob

**A/N EDWARD IS DYING *insert happy dance* Jacob is alllllllll Bellas and Bella is allllllll Jakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters besides Serina and Chris.**

Jacob's POV

This leech is going dowwn! I thought to myself. He must of heard because I heard him snicker. Stupid mind reading leech I thought.

"Im not stupid" He exclaimed.

"Sure you not what ever makes the tears go away at night" I said.

"Your so going down mutt" He said.

"Am I now huh?" I asked him.

I phased in a blink of an eye. I charged at him and pinned him down. He cheated- or what i say is. He said"Bella!"

I turned around and he kicked the side of my face.

"Oww" i thought. Everyone laughed because if Bella was here I wouldnt have to kill him in front of her.

I lunged at him and he fell down instantly. I bit his arm until I heard a clicking noise.

"Theres one arm gone" I thought. He quickly recovered and kicked me in the face again. I fell to the floor and he kicked my sides. I whimpered in pain and he just chuckled. I growled and jumped up but missed. He took that as an advantage and attack my leg. It cracked. I got up quickly and pounced on him and attacked his face. I grabbed his other arm and bit it off. He kicked me to the ground again but this time he tried to pin me down with only his legs but i got up real fast and got right behind him and pushed him to the ground. He turned around fast and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground yet again but this time he broke at least some ribs when i went to the ground. I thought "Time to end this" so i ran around him really fast and grabbed his leg and bit it off. I grabbed the other one and bit it off. The only thing that was left was his head. I bit off his head. It was nasty tasting! Garbage would taste better than this.. WAY better

"Bleh" I said. I just started ripping off all his body parts till nothing was here. I looked at the Cullen family and it looked like they had tears in their eyes. Rose looked at me and glared. I felt like charging at her but i felt suddenly calm. I looked at Jasper and he was soothing me.

"Damn Jasper" I mumbled. Sam looked at me and had a smile- wait he never smiles. I grinned victoriously and everyone in the packs but Bella since she wasnt here because of that other vampire, Chareoelt, was still on the loose. The Cullens looked like they wanted to attack me so badly but probably Jasper was keeping them calm so they wouldnt kill me. They looked sad and mad and about to kill someone-most likely- me to shreds. Then _Carlisle spoke up._

_"Nice duel Jacob. It was Edward's own fault to challenge the rightful alpha. We better get out of here, it looks like my family is going to rip you to shreds. If we see you again, they will not hesitate to kill you,Jacob. Today is a very dark day for the Cullens for the lost member of our family." Then they all left._

"Nice Duel Jake! High-five man!" Embry cheered.

"Nice duel Jake. I never thought that damn bloodsucker would go down,but i was sooooooo wrong" Leah said.

"Awesome Jake, Can you show me how to kill a leech like that" Quil asked.

"Jake,Nice duel. We all knew that bloodsucker had to die. Did you see how much pain Bella went through? Her mind is a mess. She thinks of you but some times thoughts of things when her "zombie time" was around shows, it was really horrible stuff" Kim said.

"She never mentioned "zombie time" since it happened. She just started hanging out then stopped because she phased and couldnt be around me" I said.

"But then when she saw you she imprinted on you. You must of felt happy then" Serina said.

"Yeah it was the most gladness I ever had, i thought i was never ment to be bella's soul mate but when it happened, i was proved wrong. I guess we were not perfect until i felt as sad as she did. Then we imprinted on each other, because come on look at me, Can you resist this" I said.

"Yes" everyone mumbled.

"Well not Bella" I snapped back playfully.

"So. Shouldn't someone go relieve Bella" I asked.

"Wow I forgot! See ya later guys" Serina said and phased and left.

**A/N Did you like it? Edward got what he deserved! Bella finds out next chappy. Will she hate Jake? Will she leave? Will she thank him? What will happen!!??!? Even i dont know.. JK i do..**

**R&R Pwees A cookie-review is below this..**


	16. How Could You Jake?

**A/N Edward was on my nerves so i killed him. See.. no one doubt my killy-ness. Heres another chapter of WereWolf Girls!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except Serina and Chris. Wait WHO WANTS A COOKIE?!?!? I think..**

**Team Rosalie**

BaileeXOXO

kate7723

aderrett all wanted cookies. I want you to look for their stories.. Now.. But still read mine cuz im like.. Awesome.

_Bella's POV_

_I've been patrolling since 10 o'clock this morning. It's boring when you patrol alone and there's nothing in sight but green blurs passing you and no scent. I sniffed the ground and found a scent. FINALLY i thought. I followed it until the treaty line. When I got there, I saw Carlise, Alice, Emmett, Esme,Jasper, and Rose. Carlise spoke up._

_"Bella! Took you long enough to find our scent! How dare you and the packs do that to poor Edward!" Carlise exclaimed. I phased back and came back to the treaty line._

_"Do what?" I asked._

_"Kill poor Edward!" Rose shouted._

_"I had no idea.." I mumbled._

_"Bella it's bad enough your covering for Jake, now you lie to us" Alice cried out. _

_"I'm not covering for Jake and I really dont know what your talking about, I've been patrolling since 10 o'clock. Plus, no one told me anything about Edward" I said._

_"Well.. Edward still loved you and then after Jake thought about imprinting and Sam explained it. I still think its too romantically. Then Edward wanted to duel Jacob for you and they did so now.. Edwards dead and everyone is celebrating right now" Rose said glaring at me._

_"I didnt know him and Jake were dueling.. Im sorry" I said appoligetically._

_"Well I really dont care! If i see you again I am killing you- even if Emmett thinks of you as a sister or not, I will not hesitate to kill you" Rose threatened. At that point she looked like she was going to lung forward so I ran to Jake's house. When I got there everyone from the packs were their but Serina and I. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Jake answered._

_"Hey Bella" Jake said._

_"Hey.. Did you duel Edward?" I asked him. He remained quiet and so did everyone else._

_"So everything I heard from the Cullen's were true then?" I asked again. He still remained quiet._

_"You know what Jake. Im going somewhere you'll never find me" I said with a tone of icly._

_"But Bel-" I cut him off._

_"No Jake just, go back to partying, Im leaving. Bye" and I ran from the porch and phased. I was headed towards Alaska. I could of sworn I heard a wolf howl in pain. I was soon joined by Serina and Emily._

_"Bella! Where are you going!" Serina asked._

_"Somewhere" I mumbled._

_"Some where what Bella? Just because Jake dueled Edward doesn't mean you have to ignore Jake. We all know you had feelings for Edward still, You seem to have liked him more" Emily said._

_"I care about Jake more then Edward, Em. Its just because I didn't find out from him and I found out from the Cullen's and almost was attacked by Rosee" I said._

_"Okay Bella go to where you want to go. You'll be back- The power of double imprinting is stronger than you think" They both said and left me to myself. I kept running till I saw whiteness. I saw a couple of white wolves that were looking at me like if I was the bad guy here. They looked at me with curious eyes. One came up and sniffed my paw. I looked at its eyes and they were human eyes. I barked and so did he. I touched the floor with my nose trying to say "Stay". I went to go behind a rock and phased and headed to where they were suppose to be. There was 2 humans right there._

_"Hi my name is Martin" Martin said._

_"Hi Martin" I shook his hand._

_"Hello. My name is Matt" Matt said._

_"Bella" I shook his hand._

_"Were you just the wolf that was right here?" Martin asked._

_"Yeah. Were you guys the wolves that were right here too?" I asked._

_"Yup" They both said popping the "p"._

_"So where are you from Bella" Matt asked._

_"Im from Forks,Washington. I ran away from my tribe" I said._

_"So you believe in imprinting and, What was the name of your tribe" Martin asked._

_"Yes, and the name of the tribes were the Quiletes" I said._

_"You had more than one tribe?" Matt said._

_"Yeah. 1 pack is all of girls and the other is all of boys" I said._

_"Cool" They both mumbled._

_"So whats the name of your tribe" I asked._

_"The Denali Tribe" They both said._

_"Cool" I said._

_"We should probably show you to the elders. They may have to send you back to Forks" Martin said._

_"NO! I mean.. i cant. Im allowed to go back there but, im pretty pissed with them right now. Can i at least stay for a week or 2?" I asked._

_"Okay. Just lets show you to the elders" Matt said._

_"K" I mumbled._

**_a/n Bella keeps running away! I cant keep up with her. She had to run away from jake.. AGAIN. Don't worry next chappy double imprinting starts to kick in.. Who will come to who?_**

**_REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SLICE OF CAKE!_**


	17. The Power Of Double Imprinting

**A/N I think Bella should come back.. NEXT chapter. Sorry but i want her to stay away from Jake a little bit. Do you want her running off again? I think not. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters but Serina and Chris.

**HERES THE STORY!**

Bella's POV

We walked into a little village that was a mile away from the part of where Matt and Martin found me. Already, I think what I saw was the elders right there where the entrance was.

"Matt, Martin where have you been! You've been gone for an hour!" One of the guys exclaimed.

"Chillax Joshua. We found this girl out there. Shes a werewolf,too." Matt said.

"She is? Whats her name?" Joshua said.

"Her names Bella" Martin said. Joshua walked up to me and shook my hand.

"My names Joshua" Joshua said.

"Bella. Bella Swan" I said.

"Bella.. Is that you" Joshua said.

"Huh" I asked, confused.

"Bella. Im your blood father" Joshua said.

"But Charlie is" I said.

"He adopted you Bella" Joshua said. By the time I said Charlie was my father Matt and Martin left.

"Why did you give me away for adoption then" I said.

"I didnt think you would have the wolf genes since only males do" Joshua said.

"Well then you were wrong, Dad. Theres a pack in La Push of girls and im alpha of it" I said.

"Wait Joshua, whats your last name" I asked.

"Uley, Why?" He said.

"So im Sam's brother?" I said.

"Yeah. Please don't tell him im here! He will kill me. I left him for 19 yrs" He said.

"I just wanted to ask you something, If a werewolf imprints on another werewolf and they have been away for a week and they feel like they have a heartache how do we make it better" I said.

"One of the werewolves must come and meet its imprint for the pain to go away" He said.

"What have I done.." I mumbled.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing Dad, I have to go back to Forks" I said.

"It was nice seeing you Bella" He said.

"Yeah you too, Dad" I said. I went behind a rock and phased. I raced to La Push. I guess someone was phased when I was.

"BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK!!" Kim exclaimed.

"I've been in Alaska for the last week. I met another pack and my blood father" I said.

"Who is your father Bella?" Kim said.

"Joshua Uley" I mumbled.

"So you're actually Bella Uley? And your related to Sam?!?" she yelled.

"Yeah and Yeah Kim. Go tell the others. I'll be back soon. Tell Jake I miss him" I said.

"Will do Bella, Will do." She said and left. I started running faster when I hit California. I passed Hollywood and I saw a poster of a bunch of fake werewolves.

"Posers" I mumbled. Every time I got closer and closer to forks I ran faster.

**Kim's POV**

Once I phased back I headed to the Black's house since everyone was there. I knocked on the door and Sam opened it.

"Come in" He said. I flashed him a smile and went into the crowded living room. Jake look miserable.

So I started talking," Well I phased just a couple of minutes ago and when I did Bella was phased too" Right when I said that Jake looked at me with his eyes trying to tell me to continue on." She was in Alaska for the whole week. She ran into another pack and met their elder. The elder was Joshua Uley" Everyone looked at me and their eyes looked like they were going to pop out and their mouth looked like like they were going to hit the floor. Sam looked at me, concerned.

"Joshua said Bella was his daughter" I said. Everyone looked mad,confused,happy, and shocked all at the same time.  
"So Bella's my lil sis?" Sam asked.

I laughed at him and said," Yes Sam she is."

"Cool" He said. Everyone laughed at him and he glared. Everyone shutted up immediantly.

"Oh and one more thing. Shes coming back soon" I said. Jake was jumping up and down in his spot. Sam looked at him and hit him on the head and he fell down instantly. Everyone laughed.

"Last time I talked to her she was in the beginning on California" I said. Jake looked so happy. You could tell him his tail was on fire and he wouldnt care. I laughed and everyone looked at me confused.

"Never Mind" I said.

**A/N You thought Bella was coming back next chapter! PSH i have her coming right now. Stay toon for the next chapter! Review and you get.. A doughnut?**

**REVIEW PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON AND THE WHOLE WORLD WILL STOP FOR 30 MINUTES FOR WHATEVER YOU WANT! ITS A MAGIC BUTTON PRESS IT PRESS IT PRESS IT!!!**


	18. Double Imprinting

**A/N Thanks for reviewing last chapter! I feel loved. I think. I dont know. Sorry I havent wrote in awhile. School and blah blah blah blah BLAH! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight of any of the characters. I only own Chris and Serina.**

**Jake's POV**

It's been a week since I saw Bella. My chest hurted every time I thought about her more. After the 5th day of pain I went to Sam's and was going to ask him why I was hurting so much. I knocked on Sam's door and Emily answered.

"Hey Jake. Whatcha need" She said.

"I need to talk to Sam about something" I said.

"Okay he's in the backyard fixing something. Hes so not going to fix it right but he says he can" She said.

"He wont be able to. See ya Emily" I said.

"Bye" She said. I walked to the backyard and saw Sam trying to fix the bookcase. It had so many nails in it I had to laugh. When he heard me his head shot up and glared at me. I instantly went quiet. Sam walked over to me.

"What do you want Jacob" He asked.

"Weelll I have a question to ask you" I said.

"Okay. Tell me" He replied.

"Ever since Bella left I've been feeling weird. My chest hurts everytime I think about her and I couldnt handle it anymore" I stated.

"You're facing the Power of Double Imprinting" He said.

"What's that?" I asked, totally confused.

"The power of double imprinting is very powerful-hence the name. It means that since a werewolf has imprinted on you and you imprinted back you both go through pain double the amount any other imprinting type. Just like our pack, we cant go a day without being around imprints-I really dont know how you went through one week" He said.

"Oh.." I mumbled.

"Don't worry Jake she'll come back. She's going through triple the pain your going through since she is guilty she left you" He stated.

"Okay. Thanks Sam" I said.

"Welcome" He said.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I've been traveling to La Push for a day now. I just arrived and its raining so hard. I'm use to Florida weather since I've been there since I was 16 and just recently been living with Charlie. My chest has been hurting like crazy, but as soon as I smelled Jake, it faded away. My heart soared like it never has before. I ran to Jake's house and phased back and dress then went to the door. I didnt even have to knock, right when I walked on the pouch the door flung open and comes out a very tired Jake.

"BELLA" He bellowed.

"JAKE" I yelled like him.

"I missed you sooo much" I stated and ran up to him and gave him a hug. He returned it.

"Don't run off ever again Bella,I missed you waayy to much" He said.

"I promise Jake I wont run off ever again" I said.

"So. Your Sam's sister" He questioned.

"Yeah. I just found out when I went to Alaska. I met my real father for the first time and he was an elder and already was training a pack of his own" I said.

"Cool,," He mumbled.

"So what have you been doing Jakey" I said.

"Just been laying down,patrolling,hanging out with Quil and Embry, and killing leeches" He said liking the words "Killing" and "leeches" with enthusiasim.

"Cool" I smiled and him and he smiled back shining that smile I love.

"So Jake can you take me home? I don't feel like phasing right now" I yawned.

"Sure" He said. We climbed into his rabbit and we drove off to forks. I saw so many green blurs passing me by. I looked at Jake and he looked back and I blushed. He started laughing his contagious laugh so I started laughing too as soon as I saw his belly moving up and down.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I was looking at Bella so many times I thought she would catch me but she didnt. She then looked at me when I was looking at her and she blushed. I started laughing and so did she. We were once arriving at Bella's house. I went around and opened her door and gave her my hand. She took it gracefully and we started to walk to the door. Charlie's cruiser wasn't here so I could kiss Bella. Yay! I shouted in my head over and over. I kissed her on the lips softly then turned to the rabbit. I heard her whimper and I looked back and I saw her pouting. I walked over to her and gave her a longer kiss and she started to smile. I walked to my rabbit and left Bella.

**A/N was this sorta worth waiting for? I'm sorry I updated late =( I'll start writing faster. It may even help if I get 10 reviews a chapter.. And i'll write super fast It'll be like lightning hitting a lightning rod.**

**REVIEW! **

**Press the green and white button. It reads a letter from santa.. Shhhh**


	19. You have a Power?

**I reviewed as soon as I got more reviews! I got excited okay. Im allowed to. Because I'm me.**

_Jacob: Sure. Thats why *laughs*_

**You did not just laugh at me.**

_Jacob: Yet I did.._

**Want me to kill Bella and make her run away and run away to.. Matt in Alaska?**

_Jacob: NO NO NO! IM SORRY! _

**You better. Heres ma Story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. SM Does, I only own Serina and Chris.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up refreshed. Not like yesterday, I was so tired I could of slept through a hurricane and earthquake. I got out of bed and grabbed a blue shirt and black skinny jeans and a towel and took a hot shower. The hot wetness on my body felt better than usual. I jumped out and put on my clothes and blowdryed my hair. I left it naturally curly as usual. I jumped down the stairs and landed perfectly on the ground. I went to the kitchen and made 12 eggs and 15 pieces on bacon since as soon as I was going to sit down I knew Jake would come right now. Just as I predicted, The door bell rang and it was Jake. He smelled the food and ran to the kitchen. I kept on thinking, DONT TOUCH THE FOOD. I walked in the kitchen at a fast pace and saw Jake floating in air.

"How did you start floating Jake" I asked.

"I don't know I was just about to get an egg and I just instantly was picked up. You don't have anything to do with this.. Right Bella?" He said.

"Welll I dont know. I just thought "Not the food" and when I came in here I found you floating" I said.

"I think you have a power Bella" Jake said.

"You think so" I asked.

"Im pretty sure. Unless mysteriously I can float on my own" He joked.

"I think we should ask Billy if he knows anything" I said.

"Okay. But can you put me down now. Pleaasee" He begged.

"Fine.." I mumbled and he fell down on his face. He looked like he hit his face against a sliding door. I started to giggle and he noticed. He came up to me and he started tickling me.

"J-aaa-kk--ee sss-ttt-ooooooo-pp" I said laughing.

"Not until you say your story for dropping me on the floor" He said.

"Jaa-kkkee- I-I s-s-oo-ry" I said. Once I did he stopped tickling me.

"NOT" I yelled and ran. I ran to my room and locked the door and locked the window. He starting pounding on the door but then it stopped. I opened the door and peeked out. He was standing right there and said "BOO" and i got so scared I fell down. He started cracking up so I walked up to him and smacked him on the back of head. It only make him laugh harder and fall down the stairs rolling. I kept hearing "Ows" "hahas" all the way down the stairs.

"Jake stop laughing we need to go to Sam's" I said.

"O-laugh-k-laugh" He said. We walked out the door and we went to the rabbit.

**A/N Did you like it? Next Chapter we get to know why Bella has a power and why! I is so excited..**

**REVIEW!! Taylor Launter is waiting...**


	20. Bella's Power

**A/N Sorry for all of this confusion.. Heres my story.. AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters- SM does. I only own Serina and Chris.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

We hopped in Jake's rabbit and headed to Sam's house. He knew the Elders personally and he knew their number which we needed. Jake was going 80mph and would go up to 90mph some times.

"Jake if you want me dead why don't you just go 180mph" I shouted.

"Sorry Bella. I just really want to know why you have a power" He said.

"Sorry Jake.. Me too. At the same time I'm excited and scared but I have this feeling inside of me something bad is going to happen in the end" I said.

"Bella Bella Bella. What am i going to do with you and your bad thoughts" He chuckled.

"Hide them in Bad Land" I joked. After I said that we sat in a comfortable silence. After 5 minutes we were right in front of Sam's pulling up in his driveway. Jake rushed to my side of the door and opened it and held out his hand. I gladly took it and started to walk to Sam's porch. Jake rang his door bell and we waited. Sam finally answered.

"Hey Guys.. What do you need" He asked.

"Something weird happened with Bella" Jake said.

"Come in" He said in one breath. We happily entered and sat down on his couch.

"Explain. One of you" He commanded.

"Well this morning I got this weird power. I made breakfast for me and Jake and he rushed to go get it and I thought "Not the food" and when I walked into the kitchen I found Jake floating in the air" I stated.

"Whoa.. Let me call the Elders" Sam said.

"K" Jake and I mumbled. We waited for Sam to get off the phone with the Elders. He finally hung up after 10 minutes.

"Their on there way here" He said.

"Okay" I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------10minutes later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam opened the door and the Elders walked in.

"So Bella. We heard you had a power" Old Quil asked.

"Yeah. I think its levitation" I said.

"Oh" He mumbled.

"Do you think you can show me it" He asked.

"Sure" I said. I focused on Jake and kept saying "Up" in my mind and Jake started floating in air again.

"Wow" Old Quil said.

"Bully. Why must you pick on me" Jake said.

"Your the best one to make fun of. Duh" I said. I dropped my focus on Jake and he fell face first into the carpet. He stood up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put me on his lap.

"What I just saw correctly I saw you cast Floatolevit (I had to make it sound fancy. Its a combination of Float and Levitation.) and it hasnt been cast since Ephraim Black's time" Old Quil stated.

"Why would I cast Floatolevit right now" I asked confused.

"Well the first wolf to cast it was Victonrala (Another fancy name for the fancy power) because she found out that her pack was under attack by the cold ones. She gained more powers that had levitation,freezing,and seeing into the future. She defeated them but a cold one grabbed and broke everything in her body and she barely lived. They were vegitarians but they didn't like the Quilete tribe so they planned the attack on a very important day of the packs" Old Quil said.

"So I'll gain more powers" I asked.

"At this point yes and no. Someone from either your or Sam's pack can gain a power and you all combined them when a great disaster is about to happen" Old Quil stated.

"Oh" I mumbled.

"Since my work is done I must head back. I was in the middle of a poker game and I was winning 10 times in a row" Old Quil said excitedly.

"Haha Okay Old Quil thanks for your help" Everyone said and waved him off. Once the door closed Sam decided to speak.

"Do you think the Cullens hate us" Sam asked.

"My answer is definantly since we killed Edward and we celebrated for it" Jake said.

"True. We should tell the others" Sam said.

"Okay. Let me call my pack" I said. I went outside and phased and did the alpha howl. I was soon joined by my whole pack.

_Bella you alright where are you?-Kim_

_Bella you alright?-Leah_

_What Bella?-Serina_

_Whats the 411?-Emily_

_Any leeches?-Claire_

**_No. _**_**But I need you guys to get to Sam's now. Sam, Jake, and I found out something very important.-**Me_

I quickly phased back and put back on my clothes. 10 minutes later my pack came rushing into the door.

* * *

Sam's** POV**

I ran outside when Bella did but I went in the backyard. I took off my clothes and phased. I let out the alpha howl and everyone but jake phased.

_What's the 411, Sam?-Quil_

_Leech Problems?-Jared_

_You okay Sam?-Embry_

_What Sam?-Chris_

**_I need you guys to come to my house now. Bella,Jake, and me found out something very important-Me_**

I quickly phased back and dressed. A few minutes later Jake Bella and I heard some knocking on the door. Jake answered it.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Bella,Sam,and I all heard knocking at the door. I decided to get it so I jogged to it. I opened it and Bella and Sam's pack was here.

"Come in guys" I said.

"k" they mumbled and trampled me to get inside. They all sat down like kindergardeners about to listen to a story at story time. I chuckled at the memory.

"So we just found out Bella had a power today" Sam said. Everyone stared at Bella mouth opened.

"She has the Floatolevit power" I said.

"Whats Floatolevit" Everyone asked at the same time.

"It makes you float up" I stated obviously.

"Oh" Everyone mumbled.

"We asked Old Quil and thats what he told us and the first wolf to cast it was Victonrala because she found out that her pack was under attack by the cold ones. She gained more powers that had levitation,freezing,and seeing into the future. She defeated them but a cold one grabbed and broke everything in her body and she barely lived. They were vegitarians but they didn't like the Quilete tribe so they planned the attack on a very important day of the packs"I said.

"Will only Bella gain power" Embry asked.

"It could be anyone" I said.

"Oh"

**A/N I'm ending it here! Well this chapter. She has a power! *gasp* I can give someone else a power.. Vote on my poll.. Its up on my profile! I need to know ASAP!**

**Review! Magic button down there.... It gives you free cookies I dont have to steal from Jake!**


	21. Powers

**A/N Whoa! Last chpater I got ALOT of reviews more than usual... I know. I'm writing Chapter 21 when you read this. This.. This right here.. My story.. My authors note.. My disclaimer.. everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I only own Serina and Chris. The rest belong to SM.**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

When I found out Bella had a power I wasnt suprised. She seemed the powery type. I felt some strange feeling since yesterday at Sam's house. I can see like, visions from tommorrow or whenever I want to. The one that scared me the most was the vision from two weeks on Friday.

~~~Vision~~~

"Bella" The pixie-like vampire yelled.

"What Alice" Bella snapped.

"Its all your fault Edward is gone! If your stupid mutt didn't come he wouldn't be dead" Alice screeched.

"Its not my fault,Alice. If Eddie-Boy didn't kiss me he wouldn't even be dead. He was the one who caused his own death. Not Jakes or mine. I don't want to see you on our land again" Bella bellowed.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT" Rose yelled and lunged at Bella.

~~~Vision Over~~~

I hated that vision so much. I haven't told anyone about my power yet. I've had it for about a week now but now I feel like telling Bella about it. I wonder if she feels as much energy as I do.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Since that meeting with the pack about Bella and her power happened I haven't been feeling good. I feel like I could run a million marathons and have see though vision. I actually did run about 5 miles more than usual around La Push in human. I don't even feel tired or anything anymore like I use to. I could run from La Push to Alaska in 10 minutes. I can see through an airplane and see everyone sitting down and having the flight attendants giving people pillows and/ or food. I haven't told the pack about my powers yet but I feel like I should. Maybe tommorrow or something I will. For a while I've been running around the Cullen's house to see what they are planning to do. But like the Cullen's they are very evil and have horrible fates for us werewolves. Im so glad these powers work-They even help with my scent, they can't even smell me when im right outback of their house.

~~~Flashback~~

"We shall attack in 2 weeks on Friday. Any suggestions on what we should do" Carlise asked.

"How about I confront Bella" Alice asked.

"Maybe" Rose said with an evil smirk.

"Or we could attack them until they lose a pack member like how we lost a brother" Emmett said.

"Oo I like that plan" Rose said jumping up and down.

"Okay. Who should it be then" Carlise asked.

"Jake" Alice said.

"Bella" Rose said grinning ear from ear.

"Jake" Jasper said.

"Jake" Carlise said.

"Jake" Emmett said.

"So that settles it. It's Jake" Carlise said.

"Aw I wanted Bella" Rose said frowning.

"I still feel sort of bad for Bella. Shes going to have a broken heart. Shes going to lose the love of her life- She may even kill herself because of the imprinting stuff" Emmett said.

"So" Rose asked.

"I feel bad about this" Jasper said.

"Well I don't" Alice and Rose said.

"Okay. Meeting over" Carlise said and everyone got up.

~~~FlashBack Over~~~

Poor Jake. I don't want him dead. No one does- mostly Bella.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's short! Next Chapter has alot of drama.... AS USUAL! But its more than more than more than all the drama combined in this story. I know your ansty! Try to get me.. 11 more reviews and you soo got the next dramamamamamamamama chapter. (It has 10,000 words in it.. Im just kidding, IT HAS MORE THAN THAT!!) and. TEAMWOLFPACK SIT DOWN! Stop jumping up and down in your seats!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE CHAPTER..**

**I would.**

**Press the green button... presssssssssssssssss it**


	22. Uh Oh

**A/N OMG!! This is my last chapter for this story *tear* It will be the BESTEST chapter ever. Review after you read this and tell me if I should write a sequel or not. I need to end this with.. The Wolf Pack saying disclaimer.**

_Jacob,Paul,Jared,Quil,Sam,Embry all together now! : Disclaimer: The author does not own Twilight. The stingy SM has it all. Author only owns Serina and Chris._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I've been getting this feeling like I'm being watched. Every single way I looked I feel like someones following me. Everyone was meeting at Sam's place because Jacob and Leah wanted to tell all of us something. I phased and ran to the Rez and way almost at Sam's house when I heard a loud bang. I turned around and saw the whole Cullen family looking at me with red eyes-They have been drinking human blood. They smirked when they saw my expression because I thought they were vegitarions but now they have just gone rouge. Rose stepped up to me and snarled.

"I've come to avenge my brother" She screeched and leaped at me.

"So have I" Alice snarled at me. She lunged at me and grabbed my right foot and threw me to Emmett. Emmett looked like he didn't want to do this but when he looked at Rose she glared at him. If looks could kill,... He hesitated but threw me into a tree. I yelped in pain. I looked at the Cullens and they were all walking towards me. Carlisle came up to me and grabbed my body and threw me to Rose. She broke a couple of ribs of mine then threw me at Alice. Alice broke my leg and then she threw me to Jasper who broke my front paw with one quick blow in the front. It hurt so much I howled in pain so loud the Cullen family had to cover their ears. I was soon joined by all the girls thoughts.

_Where are you Bella?-Leah_

_Bella you okay?-Kim_

_Did you howl right now?-Serina_

_What's the 411 Bella?-Emily._

**The Cullens.. They're attacking me. I was headed to Sam's house and they ambushed me saying that they were avenging Edward.-Me**

_We'll be right there.-Everyone_

_Thank god the boys are following us.-Serina_

**Jake blaming his self for me getting hurt because I was alone?-Me**

_Pretty much.-Emily_

When I was talking to the pack the Cullens took this as an advantage and got in front of me and started breaking my ribs. I yelped out in pain. When I heard a loud crack I let out the loudest howl I have. All the birds that were in the area quickly fled and the packs finally got here. I couldn't handle the pain. I quickly let the darkness take over me and I quickly fell to the ground on my side. Before darkness came over I saw a russet wolf look at me with sadness in his eyes.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I smelled a bunch of Cullen's in the area and wrinkled up my nose in disgust. The rest of the pack mimicked my action.

"Well.. guys.. I .. have a power... " Leah and I said at the same time. We stared at each other mouth opened and the others looked like they were.. weird.

"So whats your guy's power" Sam asked.

"Well I can run really fast. Faster than all the wolves and no one can smell me in an area. It only works on vamps" Leah stated.

"I can see visions of the future" I said smiling and Quil looked like he was smiling ear to ear.

"Can you see the future in 20 years" He asked.

"Yeah why" I questioned him.

"Well.. I wanna see what we look like" He said.

"Ok" I said and looked in the future.

~~ Future Moment~~

"Why Jake why did it have to end like this" Bella said crying.

"I don't know. Shouldn't you be happy" I asked.

~~~Future Moment Over~~

"Well" Quil said.

"It didn't show you or anyone but me and Bella. She said "Why did it have to end like this" Then it ended" I said.

"oh" He mumbled and looked at the floor.

I smelled Bella and it smelled like Cullens near her. I ran out the door and phased quickly. I ran towards the scent and i saw Bella getting thrown by Rose and Alice. I growled lowly but they didn't hear me. She fell to the floor and lost conciouest. She looked at me really quickly and i flashed her a frown. Emmett finally smelled me and pounced on the bush I was on. I let out a yelp and the rest of the Cullens looked over here. Their eyes turned black in a matter of seconds and were by me in a second. I saw them smirking at me and Emmett grabbed me and threw me to Rose who threw me to Alice, and alice threw me in the air to where Bella was laying down in her limp body. I growled and crouched down. I let out a quick howl and others heard me.

_What up Jake-Sam_

_Whats the big rush-Quil_

_What-Jared_

_Huh-Embry_

**_Cullens-Me_**

_Oh. Be right there- Everyone_

_Rose ran to me and slammed me into he big bear they called Emmett. He didn't look so happy. He threw me to Carlise who broke my left leg. I let out a whimper of pain. Rose just laughed and smirked at me._

_If only I can wipe off that smirk- Me_

_Haha use your paws, duh-Quil_

_Quil you are an idiot-Me_

_No im just funny-Quil_

_Whatever-Me_

_Sam finally got on her and pounced on the pixie fairy and tore her to shreds easily just with 5 swipes in the arms and legs. Her mate didn't know Alice was killed but once we did.. Lets just say.. If looks could kill Sam would be dead. All the Cullens turned around and saw Alice's corpse. They looked like they were going to cry but Rose ran to sam and threw him into a tree and started punching him everywhere. I heard crack after crack and heard a whimper and I looked at Sam and he was out cold. Carlise was about to attack again but Embry got here just in time and pounced on him and shredded him faster than you can say Apples. Esme looked so un motherly right now. She charged at Embry and pinned and showed her fangs at Embry. She was about to bite Embry but Quil got here in time and leaped on her and killed her instantly. Jasper charged at Embry and ran him into a tree. He started breaking his legs and Embry let out a whimper of pain. Rose kept Quil from helping him and then she threw Quil into a big boulder. I heard a loud crack and a howl. When I looked at Quil he was un concious just Like bella and Sam. I decided to rejoin and kill rose. I swipped at her big face and gave her a big paw mark on her face and she snarled at me. She pounced on me and kicked my leg. I let out a howl of pain and bite her arm off. She let out a cry and Emmett heard her and instantly ran to her._

_"Don't touch her" He snarled and glared at me. I growled and crouched down ready to pounce not taking my eyes off Emmett. I was distracted then Rose came throwing her body at me and I fell to the ground injuring my whole left side. Jared made his appearence._

_Took you long enough-Me_

_Sorrrrryy- Jared_

_Are the girls coming?-Me_

_Yeah-Jared_

_Cool these bloodsuckers are sort of hard to kill-Me_

_Ooo fun for Jared then-Jared_

_Haha dude I would laugh with you but this leech broke my whole left side-Me_

_Oh. Let me get one off you-Jared_

_Thanks-Me_

_Jared pounced on Emmett who quickly threw him off since he was the size of a bear. Jared fell to the ground but recovered quickly and grabbed one of Emmett's legs and tore off an arm. He shrieked in pain and Rose turned her head around distracted by the sound of her mate being attacked._

_Nows my chance.-Me_

_Go Jake-Jared_

_I ran to Rose and bit off her left then right arm. She turned her head and I quickly bit it off in one big bite. All I heard was on loud shriek of pain and then it got quiet._

_Jared you alright-Me_

_Yeah you-Jared_

_That was intense-Me_

_True That bro True That-Jared_

_They seemed way tougher than any leech we ever faced before.-Me_

_Yeah. They actually knocked out some people and broke alot of the pack's ribs and stuff-Jared_

_Yeah. Should we phase back and take them to Sam's?-Me_

_Yeah-Jared_

_We quickly phased back and threw on our shorts. The girls arrived. _

_"Aw we missed out on the action" Kim said pouting_

_"Awww" All the girls mumbled._

_"First come First serve" Jared and I said at the same time earning a glare from the girls._

_"I wanted to kill Rose" Leah said._

_"Everyone wanted her dead" Everyone said_

_"True.." Leah mumbled._

_"Think you girls can help us take Sam, Embry,Bella, and Quil back to Sam's" I said._

_"Sure" They said and went to go pick up Bella and Quil. Jared picked up Embry and I picked up Sam._

_"Wow these guys weigh like a gazillion pounds" I said._

_"I heard that.." Sam mumbled angerily._

_"Sorry" I mumbled. Everyone laughed at me. We arrived back at Sam's and we were exausted. We heard a knock at the door and Emily went to go get it._

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She yelled._

**Emily's POV (Shes angry!)**

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT" I yelled.**

"I just want to talk to Sam and Bella" Joshua said.

"They aren't in the best condition right now" I mumbled.

"What happened" He asked concerned.

"Leeches" I mumbled angrily.

"Wow. Can I come in" He asked.

"Fine" I caved. I let him come in and everyone looked at me mouth opened then their eyes went to Joshua and they glared at him. Some growled loudly for humans to hear.

"I'm sorry we havent came on good terms but I wish to help now" He said.

"Why now? You had 19 years for Sam and you didn't help him during those times. You think you can just walts in here and be accepted" Jake asked mad.

"I wanted to come here but I had a pack of boys to train. I couldn't dump a pack of werewolves in an area without anyone to tell them what to do" He stated.

"Bella went through that. She went to the Elders" I said.

"Those boys didn't have anyone. They didn't have Elders like Forks did" He said.

"Oh.." Everyone mumbled.

"So can I see Bella and Sam" Joshua said.

"They're un concious at the moment" I said.

"Oh.. Right." He said.

"Okay.. Soo what are we going to do" I said.

"I dont know we just have to wait and see" Jake said.

**OMG I couldn't THINK OF ANYTHING FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! I HAVENT UPDATED CUZ OF STUPID WRITERS BLOCK. TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE A SEQUEL OR NOT! THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY =) Hope you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME OF THIS STORY!!!!**


End file.
